Familien Glück, kommt selten Allein!
by SarinaChan91
Summary: Vorab: Fortsetzung von "Diagnose: Gebrochene Seele mit schmerzendem Herzen" MFxKB
1. Strapazen im Doppelpack

**Kapitel Eins: _Strapazen im Doppelpack  
_**

„Mist verdammter!", fluchte der Schwarzhaarige, der nun schon bestimmt seit 1 ½ Stunden auf diesem weißen Flur hin und her eilte.

Er war nervös. Noch nie hatte ihn so etwas aus den Fugen gebracht. Kommt wohl daher, dass er noch nie in so einer Situation war. Aber dennoch. Seit dem Brief, dem er in seinem Büro des Ministeriums erhalten hatte, war er so schnell aus dem Gebäude heraus gerannt, um sich gleich ins St. Mungos zu apperieren. Das einzigste an was er dachte, waren ein Satz und ein Wort.

- '_Viel zu früh_' und '_Katie_' –

Seit dem wartete er hier, vor dem Kreissaal. Einige Schritte hörte er plötzlich von hinten auf sich zu kommen. Er drehte sich herum und erkannte seinen besten Freund.

„Mensch, Adrian. Da bist du ja!!"

„Und? Schon was Aufregendes passiert?", fragte dieser gelassen und hielt ihm ein Becher Kaffee entgegen.

„Nein. Das ist es ja!", fluchte er weiter, nahm den Becher und ließ sich danach sanft an die weiße Wand zurückfallen.

„Wird schon."

„Ich bin so am Ende. Es ist noch viel zu früh. Der Termin stand im September! Wir haben aber erst Juli!"

„Echt? Zwei Monate zu früh? Hui.", sagte Adrian und nippte kurz an seinem Cappuccino, den er für sich selbst geholt hatte.

„Das ist nicht ‚hui'. Es ist ernst, Adrian! Verdammt. Wäre ich doch nur zuhause geblieben."

„Was ist eigentlich genau passiert?", kam die Frage und lehnte sich ebenfalls, jedoch mit der Seite, neben ihn an die Wand.

„Spinnet hat sie hergebracht. Die beiden hatten sich für heute Morgen in der Stadt getroffen. Na ja. Soviel sie mir im Brief erzählt hat, ist sie in einem Café zusammen gebrochen.", gerade war er noch so ruhig, doch als er weiter sprach, sah man deutlich die Sorge und die Hysterie in seiner Stimme, „Fruchtblase ist geplatzt. Verdammt! Was ist wenn es wirklich zu früh ist. Wenn…wenn…"

„Denk noch nicht einmal daran, Marcus. Sie schafft das. Sie ist stark.", beruhigte er seinen Freund.

„Du hast ja Recht.", uns sah besorgt auf den Boden.

„Wo ist Spinnet eigentlich?"

Weiter auf den Boden starrend antwortete er ihm in einem monotonen Ton.

„Holt ihr Klamotten. Sie muss wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage hier bleiben."

Der Dunkelblonde nickte daraufhin nur verständlich und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Becher.

„Mr. Flint?"

Der Angesprochene schubste sich leicht von der Wand an und drehte sie dabei um.

„Ja?"

Er sah direkt zu einer Angestellten des St. Mungos. Sie war Assistentin dieser Station.

„Ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass es-"

„Ist was passiert?", unterbrach er sie schnell und war kaum zu bremsen.

„Nun ja. Es sind ein paar Komplikationen aufgetreten. Wir mussten Miss Bell eine Narkose geben."

„Verdammt noch mal! Reden sie klar Text! Was ist los?!", fuhr er die junge Frau an.

Eine wütende Mimik zog sich über ihr Gesicht. Adrian, der die Situation erkannte, stellte sich gleich neben seinen Freund.

„Ich entschuldige mich für ihn. Er ist momentan in einer schwierigen Lage, wenn sie verstehen. Was ist denn genau passiert?", fragte er höflich.

Freundlich wandte sie sich Adrian zu.

„Wie gesagt. Wir mussten ihr eine Narkose geben, da wir bemerkt hatten, das der Embryo nicht in der richtigen Lage liegt."

„Und was heißt das?", fragte Marcus, doch nun etwas ruhiger.

Sie drehte sich zurück.

„Wir müssen einen Kaiserschnitt durchführen."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Vorsichtig ließ sich der ehemalige Slytherin auf einen Stuhl, der zum Glück neben ihm stand, nieder. Sein Kopf neigte sich nach oben, so dass er die Wand hinter diesem berühren konnte. Und seine Augen schlossen sich.

„Entschuldigen sie mich nun. Ich muss zurück.", sagte sie und verschwand wieder in den Kreissaal, zurück zu der Frau, die gerade ihr erstes Kind bekam.

„Alles okay?", fragte Adrian vorsichtig.

„Ich hab Angst, Adrian."

„Das ist normal."

„Verdammte Angst.", flüsterte er leise.

Adrian erwiderte nichts darauf. Er konnte sich nicht so auf die Situation einlassen.

„Hey, warum bläst ihr so Trübsal?", kam es plötzlich.

Marcus sah hinter seinen Freund und erkannte Spinnet, die voll gepackt mit sämtlichen Dingen in der Hand vor den beiden stand.

„Es gibt Probleme.", sagte Adrian schnell, da er merkte, dass Marcus jetzt nicht in der Lage dazu war.

„Probleme? In wie fern?", fragte diese scharf.

„Nun ja…also…"

„Sie holen es mit dem Kaiserschnitt.", kam es abrupt von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Oh bei Merlin. Wie…warum?"

Doch zu einer Erklärung kam es nicht mehr. Die Schiebetüren, des Kreissaales schoben sich geradewegs auf und dieselbe Frau wie zuvor auch, trat auf den Flur. Kurz blickte sie sich um. Sah zu der Frau, die zu den Männern dazu gestoßen waren und kam dann auf Marcus zu.

„Mr. Flint?"

„Noch mehr Probleme?", fragte dieser unruhig und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich möchte ihnen nur Gratulieren.", sagte sie und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Etwas zögernd nahm er diese. Wollte schon ansetzen zum Reden, doch die Heilerin unterband dies.

„Sie können stolzer Vater von Zwillingen sein."

Er riss die Augen auf.

„Was?!", entfuhr es nun allen dreien.

„Wenn sie wollen, können sie die zwei sehen. Wir mussten sie erst einmal in den Brutkasten legen, da sie ja nun mal zwei Monaten zu früh gekommen waren. Aber sie können sie gerne sehen.", lächelte sie unbeirrt weiter.

„Äh…klar,…gerne.", stotterte er leicht.

„Dann folgen sie mir bitte."

Er befolgte die Anweisung und ließ die anderen zwei im Flur wortwörtlich auf dem Flur stehen, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Leise hörte er, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und er alleine in diesem Zimmer stand. Er blickte durch den kleinen Raum. Zwei kleine Gestelltische standen vor einem Fenster, auf denen jeweils ein Brutkasten stand. Umringt von Medizinischen Zauberutensilien. Er ging näher auf die Brutkästen zu. Als er davor stand, schaute er auf die kleinen Wesen herab, die darin lagen. Er nahm sich einen Stuhl, der an der Wand angelehnt war und stellte ihn neben den Kästen.

Zwillinge. Bei Merlin.

Die ganze Zeit hatten sie sich auf ihr Kind gefreut. Und jetzt waren es auf einmal ihre Kinder. Ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. Die Heilerin hatte ihm noch erzählt, dass es keine eineiige Zwillinge waren. Na wenig etwas gutes. Sie mussten sich nicht an ein zweites Paar an Wiesels erfreuen. Wie klein und zerbrechlich die beiden aussahen. Winzig kleine Hände, Füße. Der Kopf nicht einmal annähernd so groß wie ein Klatscher. Es war unglaublich. Dieses Gefühl, das sich gerade in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete.

Er war Vater. Vater von Zwillingen. Bei Merlin.

Vorsichtig hob er seinen Arm und ließ ein Finger zu einen der Babys sinken. Leicht berührte er die Wange. Wie sanft und weich es sich anfühlte. Langsam ließ er den Finger bis hin zur kleinen Hand schweifen. So klein. - Und dennoch so ein starkes Gefühl.

„Mr. Flint?", kam es hinter ihm.

„Ja?", sagte er leise, aus Angst die beiden würde aufwachen, da sie beide friedlich schliefen.

„Ihre Verlobte müsste gleich aus der Narkose aufwachen.", sagte sie und beobachtete den Mann, der sich immer noch seinen Kindern zugewandt hatte.

„Kann ich zu ihr?"

„Ja."

Vorsichtig ließ er den kleinen Wurm los, wandte sich noch einmal dem anderen zu und ließ bei diesem seine Handfläche über dessen Kopf streicheln. Ganz vorsichtig, natürlich. Danach drehte er sich von den beiden weg und folgte der Heilerin nach draußen, worauf sie gleich ins Nebenzimmer gingen. In das Zimmer, in dem Katie lag. Wieder schloss sich die Tür. Diesmal jedoch war er nicht alleine. Die Heilerin ging an ihm vorbei und prüfte die medizinischen Utensilien, die neben Katies Bett angebracht worden waren. Leise trat er an ihr Bett. Ein Stuhl stand schon vor diesem und somit ließ er sich gleich darauf nieder. Seine Hand schellte langsam nach oben und umfasste ihre Hand. Drückte sie leicht.

„Ich lass sie jetzt allein. Wenn etwas sein sollte, ich bin bei ihrem Nachwuchs.", sagte sie flüssig und lächelte dabei.

Ein nicken seinerseits und kaum hörte man die Tür aufgehen, da war sie auch schon wieder geschlossen. Er sah zu ihr. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar war wirr auf dem Kopfkissen ausgebreitet. Einige Strähnen klebten ihr immer noch von der Anstrengung, auf ihrer Stirn. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung strich er ihr mit der anderen Hand diese aus dem Gesicht. Gleich darauf näherte er sich ihr und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Abrupt rekelte sie sich.

„Marcus…"

Er lächelte und drückte ihre Hand noch einmal etwas fester.

„Ja, ich bin hier."

Ihr Kopf schwang zu ihm und leicht öffnete sie die Augen. Als sie ihn erkannte, wie er dort einfach saß, ihre Hand hielt und dann auch noch so verschmilzt lächelte, wollte sie sich aufsetzten, um ihm ganz nah sein zu können. Doch plötzlich schmerzte es. Marcus bemerkte es und wollte sie beruhigen. Sagte ihr, sie solle sich lieber wieder hinlegen, da sie noch viel zu schwach sei. Als sie ihren Kopf wieder in ihr Kissen legte, sah sie sich kurz im Raum um.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht.", entfuhr es ihm.

Wieder sah sie zu ihrem Verlobten.

„Es gab Probleme, oder?"

„Ja, ich weiß.", erwiderte er leise und legte seine Stirn auf ihrer Schulter ab.

Sachte hob sie ihren Arm und legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken. Sie merkte in diesem Moment, wie er schwitzte.

„Tu das nie wieder, hörst du. Solch eine Angst will ich nie wieder haben."

„Mach ich nicht.", und lächelte.

Er genoss ihre Wärme. Ihre zarte Hand, die sie auf seinen Nacken legte. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie es gewesen wäre, diese Wärme nie wieder zu spüren.

„Wo ist…", fing sie an, stoppte jedoch, da sie nicht wusste wie sie es sagen sollte.

„Sie liegt im Nebenzimmer.", und musste dabei kurz grinsen.

„Ein Mädchen?!", fragte sie etwas lauter.

Sie sah ihn an. Etwas verwirrt sah ihr Blick aus, als sie seinen traf.

„Was grinst du so?", fand sie ihre skeptische Stimme wieder.

„Na ja. Wie soll ich das jetzt sagen? Wenn du willst kannst du auch ein Jungen haben.", er grinste noch mehr, wenn das denn noch möglich war.

„Wie..? Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr."

„Muss du nicht, Schatz.", lachte er leicht, „Obwohl…eigentlich ja doch."

„Verdammt, Marcus. Scherz nicht mit mir. Sag jetzt was Sache ist!!"

„Du hast Recht. Es ist ein Mädchen. Aber du kriegst noch ein Jungen dazu."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch gleich darauf schloss sie ihn wieder. Kurz dachte sie über seinen Satz nach, bis es bei ihr eintrudelte.

„Oh bei Merlin!?!", stieß sie ein Schrei aus.

„Oh, Kate, Süße. Nicht so laut.", sagte er und hielt sich kurz seine Ohren zu.

„Zwei…zwei…Stück?!", fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Sag bloß nicht, du wusstest es nicht. Sowas muss man doch merken!"

„Wie soll man sowas bemerken?", fragte sie ihn empört.

„Ist ja egal. Die Heilerin hat mir gesagt, dass es zweieiige Zwillinge sind. Junge und Mädchen.", sagte er resigniert, „In was für eine Scheiße hab ich mich da rein geritten?", sagte er leise, doch sie überhörte das ganze natürlich nicht.

„Dir ist schon klar, das der letzte Satz gerade zweideutig war?!"

Er sah zu ihr.

„Oh."

Eine Augenbraue zog sie hoch. Männer!

Plötzlich schoss die Tür auf, die auch prompt an der Wand anschlug. Beide schauten zur Tür und sahen eine abgehetzte Alicia.

„Katie!!! OH! Dir geht es gut! Bei Merlin sei, Dank!", rief sie und stürmte auf ihre Freundin zu.

Marcus konnte gerade noch zur Seite ausweichen, bevor die Schwarzhaarige sich auf Katie gestürzt hatte.

„Alicia...bitte…mir tut noch so einiges weh.", kam es fast erdrückt von der Patientin.

„Oh, entschuldige.", sagte sie und entfernte sich wieder von ihr, „Ich hatte nur den Schrei gehört und hab gedacht, Flint wollte dich…nun ja…egal…dir geht es ja gut. He, he…", lachte sie leicht beschämt.

„Ich glaube du solltest dich auch noch bei der Heilerin entschuldigen, Spinnet.", kam es nun auch von der Tür.

„Halt die Klappe, Pucey!", giftete Alicia diesen an.

Marcus sah hin und her zwischen den beiden. Er wusste, dass sie sich noch nie leiden konnten. Doch jetzt wo beide Paten waren, war der Kontakt nicht mehr zu vermeiden. Nun ja. Ein gutes hattest jedenfalls. Nie Langeweile, wenn beide Anwesend waren.

„Entschuldigt, aber ich muss sie nun alle hinaus bitten.", kam es nun ebenfalls von der Tür.

Adrian der am nahsten Stand, ging ein Schritt auf seinen Freund zu, damit die Heilerin richtig eintreten konnte.

„Miss Bell, es wäre Zeit für die Nachuntersuchung.", lächelte sie freundlich.

„In Ordnung.", sagte sie kurz.

„Okay, dann gehen wir mal vor.", grinste Alicia und packte Adrian an seinem Umhang, um ihn mit nach draußen zu ziehen.

„Hey, Spinnet! Spinnst du?", hörte man ihn nach draußen fluchen, bis die Tür zu fiel.

Marcus und Katie sahen kurz zu dieser.

„Die ändern sich wohl nie.", meinte Marcus.

„Nein. Glaube ich auch nicht.", lächelte sie.

„Na dann. Ich geh dann auch mal. Ich komm heute Abend noch Mal vorbei, ja?", sagte er und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Sag jetzt nicht, das du noch einmal ins Büro apperierst?!"

„Hatte ich eigentlich vor, ich hab da alles stehen und legen gelassen, als ich…na ja…du weißt.", sagte er und wandte seinen Kopf kurz ab.

„Mach doch was du willst."

„So war das doch nicht gemeint, Süße."

„Tze…", kam es spielerisch schnippisch.

Er musste leicht grinsen. Ging dann noch einmal einen Schritt auf sie zu, beugte sich über sie und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.

„Bis heute Abend, ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er und drehte sich dann zum Gehen.

Sie lächelte ihm hinter her, wobei sie ihm noch entgegen sprach.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

_A/N: So! Endlich bin ich dabei euch das Sequel hochzuladen! Es hat einige Zeit gedauert. Allein deswegen, weil ich selbst gerade ein paar Probleme habe. Aber ich hoffe, dass es sich bald wieder legt. Die FanFiction ist noch NICHT abgeschlossen, was heißen wird, ich werde nicht allzu bald das nächste hochladen können. Aber ich bemühe mich! Versprochen~  
Bis dahin. Freu ich mich auf eure Reviews. Denkt immer daran Lob und Kritik (Besonders das Letztere) braucht ein Autor um sich zu verbessern^-^v_

Lg **Sari-chan** x3


	2. Drei Monate später

**2. Kapitel: _Drei Monate später  
_**

Hektisch, nein fast panisch lief ein Schwarzhaariger die Treppen hinunter. Nach seinem Gesicht zu Urteilen, war ein blankes Entsetzten darauf zu sehen.

Verdammt. Wo waren diese Bälger?

„Scheiße, scheiße, Katie bringt mich um.", murmelte er immer wieder vor sich her.

Er kam im Salon an, schaute sich um. In jede einzelne Ecke blickten seine grün-blauen Augen. Doch kein Anzeichen von zwei krabbelnden Wesen. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Schnaufend machte er kehrt und eilte zur Tür. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht Katie war. Das würde Ärger geben, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass der Nachwuchs schon wieder verschwunden war. Zu seinem Glück war es nicht Katie, sondern sein bester Freund, Adrian. Stimmt. Er hatte ihn ja geeult, damit er ihm hilft diese zwei Quälgeister zu finden und das bevor seine Verlobte von der Shoppingtour zurückkam.

„Wie oft, hast du die zwei jetzt aus den Augen gelassen?", fragte Adrian, als er gerade unter dem Sofa nachschaute.

„Das ist jetzt das…ähm….vierte Mal.", erwiderte er leise, nach dem er den Vorhang zu Seite schob.

„Vier Mal? Man,…Marcus. Wie kann man vier Mal seine Kinder aus den Augen verlieren?"

„Hör mal, seit die zwei krabbeln können, ist das ganz einfach. Ich sitze im Wohnzimmer und hör in Ruhe die live Übertragung vom Quidditch Turnier, du weißt, England gegen Spanien, und…hey…ich schwöre…die beiden waren ganz ruhig im Sessel gelegen und dann waren sie plötzlich…weg!"

„Dada.", schrie es plötzlich aus der Küche.

Schnell hasteten beide Ex Slytherins in den besagten Raum und entdeckten gleich darauf ein am Boden sitzendes Mädchen, das voller Bewunderung ihre Hände betrachtete und sie nach oben streckte.

„Lana Schätzchen, was hast du den gemacht?", fragte Marcus friedlich, ging vor ihr in die Hocke und hob sie wenig später mit seinen Armen hoch, um sie an sich zu tragen.

„Dada.", kam es wieder von ihr, und schaute mit ihren ebenfalls grün-blauen Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Weißt du wo dein Bruder ist?"

„Vergiss es, Marcus. Sowas verstehen kleine Kinder noch nicht."

„Ach? Und woher weißt du das?", stellte er die Frage an ihn.

„Keine Ahnung. Instinkt?", er bekam einen skeptischen Blick, worauf er gleich das Thema wechselte, „Komm, lass uns Damon suchen.", wandte er sich ab und wisperte noch leise hinzu, „Und lass Lana, nicht mehr aus den Augen, sonst bekomm ich die Krise."

* * *

Nach weiteren 45 Minuten hatten sie den zweiten Balg im Schlafzimmer entdeckt, vergraben unter der Decke, der friedlich daher schlummerte. Er bettete die zwei wieder in ihre Kinderbettchen, trat aus dem Zimmer und schloss langsam die Tür.

„Puh. Geschafft.", seufzte Marcus erleichtert aus.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Adrian, der an der gegenüberstehenden Wand angelehnt war.

„Willst du was trinken?"

„Das haben wir uns auch redlich verdient.", meinte dieser und beide schlugen den Weg zur Küche ein.

Die Tür knarrte, während die zwei Männer in der Küche saßen und ihr Butterbier tranken. Ein Umhang wurde an den Garderobenständer aufgehängt und Schuhe wurden gegen Hausschluffen ausgewechselt. Nach wenigen Minuten ging die Schiebetür der Küche auf.

„Bin wieder da. Oh, hi Adrian."

„Hi.", erwiderte Adrian und hob kurz seine rechte Hand.

„Hey Schatz. Wie war's?", fragte Marcus liebevoll und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Lippen, als er aufstand.

„Es geht. Es ist echt schweinekalte draußen.", bibberte sie kurz und ging dann an einen Küchenschrank, um sich eine Tasse herauszuholen.

Gleich darauf ließ sie sich den Kaffee, vom Morgen, in die Tasse gießen.

„Na ja, wir haben eben Oktober.", kam es von dem Dunkelblonden.

„Ach nee, sag bloß.", sagte sie sarkastisch, wandte sich aber danach gleich an ihren Verlobten, „Wo sind die Kinder?"

„Bett.", war dagegen seine knappe Antwort.

„Ah okay.", nickte sie dazu.

„Na dann. Ich geh Mal. Hab noch was zu tun.", verkündete nun Adrian und stand von seinem Platz auf.

Er verabschiedete sich von seinem Freund und von Katie und fand danach den Ausgang alleine. Gemütlich ließ sich die junge Frau gegenüber von Marcus an den Tisch nieder und nippte erneut an ihrem Kaffee.

„Und? Wie war die Shoppingtour?", fragte Marcus nach einer Weile.

„Hm? Oh…ganz gut."

Er musste grinsen. Das war immer so. Nie wirklich erzählte sie ihm, was sie schon wieder alles gekauft hatte. Im Nachhinein sah er die neue Bekleidung erst, wenn sie sich ins Schlafzimmer verbarrikadierte und wenig später ihm die neuen Dinge unter die Nase reiben würde.

„Und bei dir?"

„Oh. Ähm…wie immer. Ganz ruhig und-", doch sie unterbrach ihn mitten in seiner Antwort.

„…und stressig?", fragte sie nach und sah über ihre Tasse zu ihm rüber.

„Was? Nein…war ganz…okay…", er merkte ihren skeptischen Blick, „Okay…ja, sie sind mir schon wieder entwischt."

Sie lachte leise auf. Wäre ja auch ein Wunder, wenn es diesmal anders gekommen wäre.

„Ich bin ein Trottel, ich weiß."

Sie sah zu ihm, bevor sie aufstand, um den Tisch ging und sich danach einfach auf seinen Schoß setzte, so dass sie mit dem Gesicht zu ihm saß.

„Ein süßer Trottel, aber.", sagte sie dagegen und vorsichtig küsste sie ihn.

Natürlich erwiderte er diesen Kuss und wenig später fanden sie sich in einen leidenschaftlichen aber auch zärtlichen Zungenkuss wieder. Nachdem sich Katie also ausgiebig mit Marcus beschäftigt hatte, tapste sie nun die Treppen hoch, zu ihren kleinen Rackern, die das Leben des nun schon fast 20-jährigen Mannes ziemlich durcheinander brachten.

Katie war sich bewusst, das es Marcus nicht einfach hatte. Er hatte nie gelernt mit solch einer Verantwortung umzugehen. Er hatte ihr Mal erzählt, dass sein Vater so gut wie nie zu Hause war. Und wenn er einmal da war, dann hatte er meistens keine Zeit für seinen Sohn gehabt. Nur seine Mutter war da, aber auch die hatte kaum Zeit für ihn.  
Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er entweder mit dem Hauself der Familie Flint – und das auch nicht gerade freundlich – oder er besuchte seinen Freund – was Adrian schon damals war.

Das einzigste wohin er mit seiner Familie immer wieder mit musste, waren wichtige Bälle. Das Auftreten seines Namens war wichtig, ganz besonders wichtig war es, den einzigen Sohn der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Hauptsache das wurde geklärt.

Aber jetzt. Diese Situation kannte er so einfach nicht. Sie hatten zwei kleine süße Rabauken. Nach Katies Meinung die besten auf der ganzen Welt – allerdings wusste sie, dass ihre Mutter sie auch so ernannt hatte, daher dachten es wohl alle Mütter über ihre Kinder.

Zurück zu dem Eigentlichen.

Die Anfangszeit war schwierig. Katie musste ihn regelrecht dazu zwingen, sich mit den beiden zu beschäftigen. Doch jedes Mal bestand er darauf, dass sie das doch erledigen sollte, da er dafür einfach keine Ahnung hatte was man mit gerade einmal neun Wochen alten Babys so machen konnte.

Sie stoppte an der Tür der Kleinen und versank in Erinnerungen.

--

_Es war gerade einmal ein paar Wochen her. Sie hatte sich eine nicht sehr gravierende Erkältung zugezogen und somit wollte sie eigentlich Alicia fragen, ob sie auf die Kleinen aufpassen konnte. Doch diese hatte für den Tag absolut keine Zeit. Sie hatte gerade selbst viel zu viel um die Ohren. Seit sie im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten arbeitete, war sie ständig unterwegs für das Zaubereiministerium. __Also fiel sie schon einmal aus.  
__  
Angelina konnte sie auch nicht fragen, sie war zu dieser Zeit Schwanger. Zu allem Überfluss war sie wohl noch ärmer dran, als sie selbst. Denn Fred bemutterte sie fast rund um die Uhr. Warum ausgerechnet Fred? – Nun ja. Er war der Vater, des ungeborenen Kindes. __Angie ging somit auch nicht._

_Als sie sich gerade in die Küche geschleppt hatte, da sie die Flasche für Damon vorbereiten wollte – ihn konnte sie nicht, wie Lana, an die Brust nehmen, da er das, warum auch immer, ablehnte – so musste sie ihn eben gezwungenermaßen mit der Flasche füttern. Auf jeden Fall, kam in dem Moment Marcus von der Arbeit. Manchmal kam er einfach früher, da er das wunderbare Privileg hatte auch Tränke zu Hause anzufertigen. Was er auch gerne ausnutzte.  
__  
Sie bekam es erst nicht mit, da sie die kleine Babyflasche gerade in einen Topf mit heißem Wasser legte. Sie verzichtete hier wohl bedacht auf Magie. Immerhin ging es hier um ihr Kind. Da würde sie es auf eine reine Muggelweise machen. Das war auch umso sicherer._

„_Hey Süße.", lächelte er, als er sich an der Arbeitsplatte, die in hinter ihrem Rücken stand, anlehnte._

_Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und stieß jedoch dabei den Topf mit dem heißem Wasser und der Babyflasche darin vom Herd. Doch mit einem schnellen Reaktion seinerseits und das seines Zauberstabes, landete der Inhalt nicht auf dem Boden, sondern blieb einfach im Topf hängen. Also jedenfalls das Wasser. Die Flasche hatte er nicht mehr aufhalten können und mit einem KLACK befand es sich wenige Sekunden später auf dem Boden und rollte vor Marcus Füße._

_Dieser hob die Flasche vorsichtig auf, da es schon ein wenig an Temperatur angenommen hatte und sah dann zu seiner Verlobten._

„_Warum machst du das nicht mit Zauberei, das geht doch viel schn-", sagte er, wurde aber unterbrochen._

„_Das wäre nicht passiert, wenn du dich nicht von hinten anschleichst!"_

„_Beruhig dich doch. Ich wollte doch nur…sag Mal…zitterst du?", fragte er plötzlich und ging auf sie zu, um gleich darauf die Flasche neben sie auf die Platte zustellen und umfasste dann ihre Hände, „Und wie du zitterst. Geht's dir gut?", und sah hoch in ihr Gesicht._

„_J-ja. Schon gut.", sagte sie nur knapp und wandte ihm den Rücken zu, nachdem sie die Hände aus seinen herausgenommen hatte._

_Sie griff wieder nach der Flasche und legte diese erneut in das nun schon kochende Wasser._

„_Katie…", murmelte er und folgte ihre Bewegungen, die sie mit ihren Händen machte._

„_Es geht…es geht mir gut. Ich mach doch nur…Damon die Flasche fertig…", bibberte sie weiter._

„_Komm mal her.", sagte Marcus etwas ernster und drehte sie wieder zu sich, „Ich seh doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Was ist los?"_

„_I-ich hab nur…mir ist nur kalt…", erwiderte sie und mied seinen Blick._

„_Dann leg dich ins Wohnzimmer und deck dich zu. Oder noch besser,...geh ins Bett!"_

_Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie musste doch ihrem Sohn das Essen fertig machen. Sonst…_

„_Geh, bitte. Ich mach das hier.", sagte er und legte zwei Finger an ihr Kinn, um somit ihre Augen einfangen zu können, „Ruh dich aus.", flüsterte er und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um ihr einen gehauchten Kuss darauf zugeben.  
__  
Nachdem er sie danach aus der Küche geschoben hatte, hatte sie ihn noch einmal darüber ermahnt, dass er ja keinen Magie einsetzen sollte – Was er auch mit einem heftigen Nicken und Winken seiner Hand zugestimmt hatte._„…_keine Zauberei. Ja, okay. Ich weiß es ja jetzt."_

„Und…", fing sie wieder an.

_Gerade als sie aus der Küche laufen wollte, wandte sie sich doch noch einmal zu ihm um._

„_Und du bist dir sicher, dass…dass du das hinbekommst?"_

„_Hältst du mich für blöd? Ich hab dir oft genug zugeschaut. Ich krieg das schon hin."_

„_Aber…du…du rufst mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst!?"_

„_Klar.", lächelte er und danach verschwand sie dann endlich aus dieser Räumlichkeit._

_So hörte sie nicht die Worte, die er zuletzt gesagt hatte._

„_Ich bin und bleibe ein Slytherin…und Slytherins brauchen nie Hilfe.", grinste er, bevor er den Gasherd ausdrehte und die Flasche mit einem zangenähnlichen Küchengerät aus dem Wasser holte._

--

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an diesen Tag. So einen chaotischen Tag konnte sie nie wieder vergessen. Wie sagt man doch so schön, immer wenn etwas Lustiges passiert, hatte man nie eine Kamera bei sich. So war es eben auch in diesem Fall. Marcus hatte natürlich die Milch danach warm gemacht, somit war die Flasche am Ende wieder kalt und so musste er das Ganze noch einmal aufwärmen. Sie lächelte, als sie die Türklinke hinunterdrückte und sich in das kleine Zimmer schlich.

Der Mann war einfach total unorientiert. Aber das machte ihr ungewöhnlich kaum etwas aus. Früher konnte sie das nie ausstehen, wenn jemand so unkontrollierbar daher wuselte. Doch sie verzieh ihm diesen Tick. Er fügte sich doch langsam in diese ganze Situation ein. Und Mal ehrlich. Es war toll ihn so aufgehen zu sehen.

Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

  
_A/N: So. Das zweite Kapitel. Hab mich ein wenig beeilt für euch! ;) Ich hoffe doch das es euch gefallen hat und mich weingstens einer einmal per Review meldet. Ich meine, wenn es euch nicht gefällt, dann brauch ich es ja auch nicht online zu stellen, oder? Das ist echt gesparte Zeit!  
Also,...macht auch Mal etwas! *Mit der Peitsche droh* |D_

Lg **Sari-chan** x3


	3. Mit drei Jahren ist das Chaos perfekt!

_A/N: So! Das neue Kapitel ist da! Und dann auch noch ein schön langes ;) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Hab mir sehr viel Mühe dabei gegeben. Aber auch ein kleines Dankeschön an meine Cousine, die mich etwas bei diesem Pitel unterstützt hat. Ich denke, ohne sie, wäre ich jetzt immer noch nicht fertig! Danke, Schatzi~ ^.^v_

Jetzt aber genug gequatscht! Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;D  
Ich freu mich auf eure Reviews^^

_Lg **SarinaChan91**_

* * *

„Mummy, Mummy!", rief ein kleines Mädchen mit hellbraunen Haaren den Flur entlang gesaust und fiel am Ende ihrer Mutter, die gerade ins Haus kam, in die Arme.

Mit einem Lächeln nahm die 22-jährige ihre Tochter auf den Arm und drückte sie liebevoll. Nach tausenden von kleinen Küssen, die die junge Erwachsene ihrer kleinen gab, kam eine weitere Person durch die Tür.

„Tante Ali!!", rief das kleine Mädchen zu dieser und schnell wurden die Arme der Mutter durch die Arme der Tante ausgetauscht.

„Hallo Lana-Mäuschen.", quiekte Ali, oder auch genannt, Alicia.

„Lana? Wo ist denn Daddy?", fragte die dunkelblonde junge Frau und stellte dabei ihre Tasche ab.

„Hört mit Damon Ra…Ra…", stockte Lana beim letzten Wort und schien zu überlegen, wie man dieses Wort aussprach.

„Radio?", fragte Alicia dann nach und das kleine Mäuschen fing an heftig zu nicken.

„Jaaaaaa…in der Küche, Tante…", quietschte sie euphorisch.

„Alicia? Gehst du mit Lana in den Salon? Ich hol meine zwei Männer.", lachte die dunkelblonde Frau leise und ging gleich darauf zielsicher auf die Küche zu.

„Alles klar, Katie."

* * *

„Yeah! Gerade hat Bouns den Quaffel geschnappt und rast nun in einem Affentempo auf die gegnerischen Ringe zu! Oh wow! Er lehnt sich zurück, um einen Klatscher auszuweichen und boxt danach den Quaffel zu….PUCEY! Whoa. Wo kam der auf einmal her?!", drang es aus dem Radiolautsprecher und gleich als man den Gong-Ton hörte, der ein Tor einläutete, klatschte ein kleiner Junge mit viel Begeisterung in die Hände.

„Adiaaa!", rief er aufgeregt und ein junger Mann neben ihn lehnte sich bequem zurück.

Dabei hatte er kurz einen Blick auf die Tür hinter sich geworfen und erkannte eben erst die Frau die im Türrahmen stand.

„Oh, du bist schon da?", fragte er und rückte sein Stuhl zur Seite, so dass er sie genauer anschauen konnte.

„Eben erst angekommen.", lächelte sie.

Der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge sah zur Seite, erst zu seinem Vater, doch dann sah er die Frau auf der Türschwelle und machte gewisse Anstalten von seinem Stuhl herunter zu hüpfen.

„Mummy!!", rief er und umklammerte, bevor sie sich zu ihm hinunterbeugen konnte, ihre Beine, „Mummy. Adiaaa hat schon wiedaaaa ein Toooa gewooofen! Onkel Adiaaa ist sooo toll!!", sagte er in einem Jubelschrei, worauf Katie ihm die Schulter tätschelte.

„Super.", lächelte Katie und befreite sich aus Damons Umarmung, „Gehst du Mal rüber in den Salon. Ali ist auch da."

„Ja.", sagte er und schon war er aus der Küche gerannt.

Seufzend ging sie auf den Kühlschrank zu, um sich etwas zum Trinken herauszuholen. Als plötzlich zwei starke Arme sich um ihre Hüfte schlängelten.

„Und? Hast du alles bekommen?", flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Mann Katie ins Ohr.

„Jap. Alles. Alicia hat ganze Arbeit geleistet als Assistentin. Sie hat sich ganz alleine um das Buffet gekümmert. Die Torte kommt heute Abend noch. Am Besten wir stellen sie unten in den Keller in die große Kühlkammer.", ratterte sie herunter, während sie nebenbei sich einen Orangensaft einschenkte, „Marcus?"

„Hm?"

Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung zu ihm um und legte seine Arme um ihn.

„Warum erst jetzt? Ich meine…okay. Die letzten Jahre waren ziemlich mühsam und stressig, aber…warum drei Jahre nach deinem An-"

„Schh…", unterbrach er sie, in dem er einen Finger auf ihre Lippen legte, „Ich…hab Angst davor.", sagte er dann gepresst und gab ihre Lippen wieder frei.

„Angst? Vor was?", fragte Katie verwirrt nach.

„Na Angst eben. Vor…vor dem Kommenden. Vor den Veränderungen. Keine Ahnung.", atmete er tief aus.

„Aber, es bleibt doch alles beim Alten. Nur das ich dann deinen Nachnamen trage.", lächelte sie und sah zu ihm hoch, „Und vielleicht das ich endlich von deiner Familie akzeptiert werde.", nuschelte sie leise vor sich hin, doch Marcus verstand es.

„Mutter findet dich großartig.", warf er gleich mit ein.

„Jaaa. Aber dein Vater…ich glaube er hat eine gewisse Abneigung gegen über mir. Bestimmt weil ich nur eine halbe Hexe bin."

„Quatsch. Du bist eine vollwertige Hexe."

„Aber von der Abstammung her…bin ich doch nur…ein Halbbl-", sagte sie geknickt, brach aber ab als er sich zu ihr herunter beugte und ihr einen sanften Kuss gab.

„Denk das noch nicht einmal.", sagte er, als er den Kuss wieder löste, „Ich liebe dich, so wie du bist. Ob du nun teilweise von Muggel abstammst oder nicht. Außerdem…hätte ich nie gedacht einmal so wunderbare Kinder zu haben.", grinste er und zog sie etwas näher zu sich.

Gerade als sie zu ihm hoch sah und er sich wieder zu ihr hinunter beugen wollte, durchquerte ein Schrei die Zweisamkeit. Schnell lösten sie sich aus der innigen Umarmung und hechten zum Salon, woher der Schrei kam. Als sie beide im Türrahmen standen, musste Marcus unwillkürlich auflachen, doch bekam gleich darauf von Katie einen Schubser mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Grund dafür…

_Lana hang am Kronleuchter!_

Auslöser…

_Damon, der seine magischen Fähigkeiten überhaupt noch nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, hatte sie irgendwie dahinauf schweben lassen!_

Marcus hielt sich lachend den Bauch, als er wieder einen bösen Blick von Katie und dann auch noch den ziemlich grimmigen Blick von Alicia erhielt. Das Ganze war aber auch zu komisch. Besonders das Damon lächelnd zu seinem Vater schlich und sich hinter seinen Beinen versteckte.

„Tut miaa Leid. Wollte ich nicht.", murmelte er reuevoll und sah zu seiner Mutter, die gerade ihren Zauberstab zog und Lana wieder sanft vom Kronleuchter herunter schweben ließ.

„Macht doch nichts, Kumpel.", meinte dann Marcus und ging in die Hocke, „Das passiert jeden Mal."

„Diaa auch, Daddy?", fragte er treudoof nach.

„Ja. Früher, als ich auch so klein war wie du. Da habe ich unseren Hauself aus versehen einmal in Ohrenwärmern verwandelt. Das dumme dabei war nur, das ein andere den Ohrenwärmer dann aufbekam und gedacht hätte er wäre frei…"

„Was sind Ohrenwärmern?", meinte der kleine Racker dann und Alicia schüttelt dann den Kopf.

„Ihr seit die verrückteste Familie die ich je gesehen habe! Ehrlich. Kein Scherz!"

Daraufhin mussten plötzlich alle lachen.

* * *

Morgenfrüh. Die Hektik war groß. Katie war schon gegen sechs Uhr wach, da sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Marcus war derweil sogar schon um fünf Uhr wach und machte Dinge, die er früher noch niemals getan hatte. Wie zum Beispiel das Badezimmer anfangen aufzuräumen und seine Duschmittel zu sortieren.

Verdammt. Er war auch tierisch nervös!

Hätte jemand in seinem 7. Schuljahr gesagt, das er einmal mit Katie Bell zusammen kam und zwei Kinder mit ihr haben würde. Hätte er sich sicherlich darüber lustig gemacht. Hätte man ihm jedoch noch dazu gesagt, das er sie auch drei Jahre nach der Geburt der Kleinen sie heiraten würde – und das auch noch aus Liebe, nicht wie in seiner Familie üblich, arrangiert – dann hätte er freiwillig ein Zimmer mit Gildoroy Lockhart geteilt!

„Marcus?", hörte man vom Flur aus, worauf der Genannte die Badezimmertür öffnete.

„Bin im Bad.", sagte er nur trotzig und ging dann wieder zum Waschbecken zurück, um nun die Deoroller von Katie und ihm zu sortieren. Beide hatten ja für jede Situation ein paar. Zum Beispiel, wenn sie in dieses Muggelkino gingen, hatte Katie eines, das für mehr Romantik sorgte. Obwohl er das als Mann nie wirklich verstand. Auch egal.

Gerade als er sein Deo-Dings in der Hand hatte – Duft; Lemonengras – kam ein dunkelblondhaariger Mann herein.

Adrian.

„Sag mal wo bleibst du? Es ist neun Uhr! Um zehn geht's los. Solltest du nicht schon längst in deinem schicken Smoking sein?!"

„Was? Schon neun? Verdammt, ich hab gedacht, ich hab noch drei Stunden Zeit."

Darauf sagte er nun nichts mehr, da sich nun Marcus völlig fertig im Spiegel ansah. Er hatte eben eine lange Nacht – Junggesellenabschied!

* * *

„Merlin…du…Katie du siehst einfach umwerfend aus!", trällerte Alicia mit Tränen in den Augen, während Katie sich im Spiegel umsah.

Ihr weißes Kleid war einfach…traumhaft. Der Schnitt und auch die Farben waren ziemlich dem Mittelalter angepasst. Es war ein samtartiger Stoff in einem hellen braun gehalten und der Kragen war etwas dunkler getönt, also ein etwas dunkleres Braun. Im Licht sah es manchmal sogar aus, als ob es aus verschiedenen Goldfarben bestünde. Ihre Ärmel waren bis einem Stück vom Oberarm noch mit dem Samtstoff, dann wurde es wieder mit dem goldenen Randstoff begrenzt, worauf dann ein weißer Seidenstoff angebracht war. Die Länge ging ihr bis etwa 30 Zentimeter vor dem Boden.

„Findest du?", fragte sie schüchtern und drehte sich im Spiegel um, so dass man nun auch die Rückseite des Kleides sah.

Hinten war es mit dem goldenen Stoff wie ein Korsette gebunden und der hintere Teil ihres Kleides ließ sich fliesend weit nach hinten fallen.

„Merlin,…ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du heiratest!", erklang wieder Alicias Stimme und zupfte an Katies Kleid herum.

„Ja, ich auch nicht.", murmelte sie leise.

„Woher hast du das Kleid eigentlich?"

„Was? Oh…von meiner Mum. Sie hatte es auch auf ihrer Hochzeit getragen. Sozusagen hat sie es mit vererbt.", kicherte Katie leise.

„Wunderbar. Einfach wunderbar. Flint wird hin und weg sein!"

„Marcus, meinst du wohl!", sagte Katie scharf, „Denk dran, in…", sie überlegte und sah nebenbei auf eine Standuhr, „…weniger als zwei Stunden heiße ich Flint."

„Ja, ja. Schon gut. Mar-cus! Besser so?"

Darauf nickte Katie nur stürmisch.

* * *

Wie schnell doch zwei Stunden vergehen. Da stand er eben noch im Bad in seiner Boxershorts und nun in diesem weißen Smoking und dieser fast zuschnürenden Fliege. Immer noch zupfte er daran umher.

„Wahnsinn…Wahnsinn…", murmelte er vor sich hin, als die Tür zum Salon aufgeht und ein ältere Herr diesen betrat.

Marcus hörte die Tür zugehen und wandte sich zu der Person um. Kurz hob er eine Augenbraue und stutzte nun kurz. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er nicht daran gehofft, dass diese Person sich hier her bewegte.

„Marcus…", murmelte der Mann und kreuzte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken. – Es war eine alte Geste, des Respekts.

„Vater…"

Es war unausgesprochen, aber er wusste, warum sein Vater eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, hier nicht zu erscheinen. Der einzige Grund war wohl, dass er Katie nicht als vollwertige Hexe akzeptierte. Desweiteren gefiel ihm nicht, dass sein Sohn zwei Kinder mit ihr hatte.

Es war fast wie ein offenes Buch, das er für ihn damals schon – als er zwölf wurde – eine Frau ausgesucht hatte. Aber er legte damals keinen Wert darauf, sowie heute auch nicht. Er hatte ja seine liebenswürdige Frau, die ihn und die er liebte. Was half ihm den auch schon eine arrangierte Ehe?

„Ich glaub immer noch nicht, das du dich meinen Anforderung widersetzt hast und diese halbe Hex-"

„Wenn du gekommen bist, um mir das zu sagen, dann kannst du gleich wieder gehen. Ich gebe auf keinem etwas, der es herausfordert meine zukünftige Frau zu beleidigen!"

Mit einer leicht beschwichtigen Geste, in dem er seine Hände hinter dem Rücken hervor hob und sie damit leicht in der Luft hielt, sprach er mit einer Sanftheit, die Marcus schon wieder die Augenbraue hoch ziehen ließ.

„Ich weiß, deswegen bin ich auch nicht hier. Eigentlich wollte ich nur dir meinen Segen geben. Du hörst ja schon lange nicht mehr auf mich.", murmelte er das Letzte und seine Augen funkelnden merkwürdig, als Marcus ihn ansah.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Oder hat dich Mutter dazu angestiftet?"

„Nun ja. Sagen wir Mal so, sie hat die ganze Sache einen Anreiz gegeben.", lächelte Marcus' Vater.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn es anders gewesen wäre.", lachte er leicht und sah sich dann wieder im Spiegel an, „Sag mal, hast du auf deiner Hochzeit auch so eine bescheuerte Fliege tragen müssen?"

Er lachte amüsant auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf den jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann zu. An seiner Seite blieb er stehen, griff zur seiner weißen Fliege und richtete sie ihm.

„Willst du aussehen wie ein Troll?"

„Oh danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst, dass ich ja dessen Blut in mir habe.", scherzte Marcus, ließ es aber mit sich machen.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren dann beide Männer soweit, dass sie raus in den Garten kamen. Fast jeder Gast saß auf den schwarzen Stühlen und vorne stand auch schon der Pfarrer, ebenfalls in einer schwarzen Robe.

Wenn er kurz so über die Köpfe der Gäste sah, dann konnte er einige Gesichter aus der Schulzeit erkennen. Darunter ganz klar die Wiesel Zwillinge. – Bei diesem Gedanke musste er kurz grinsen – dann sah er noch Alicia die sich Mal wieder mit Adrian stritt.

Wie er wusste waren nun beide allein stehend. Alicia war ja zuvor mit Woody-Boy zusammen gewesen, doch anscheinend ging die Beziehung nur zwei gute Jahre gut. Angelina war auch da mit ihren zwei Jahre alten Jungen, der schon Eigenschaften von seinem Vater angenommen hatte. Zum Beispiel hatte er eben von seinem Onkel George die Schnürbändel seiner Schuhe zusammengeknotet, worauf er schnell lang und breit auf dem Rasen lag.

Dann erkannte er zu seiner Überraschung auch noch der Retter der Zaubererwelt mit seiner kleinen Familien. Zwei Jungen in etwa einem zarten Alter von einem Jahr, obwohl der eine Junge etwas älter aussah und zudem konnte man sehen, dass Potters Frau wohl schon wieder schwanger war.

In diesem Moment kam Adrian gerade auf ihn zu und schien leicht aus der Puste zu sein.

„Merlin, du glaubst nicht, dass die wie ein Wasserfall reden kann! Da kommt man ja als selber nicht mehr zu Wort!" – „Hallo Adrian!", kam es zwischendurch von Mr. Flint. – „Oh. William du auch hier?"

Doch Marcus hörte den beiden nicht wirklich zu, immer noch war sein Blick auf die vier Personen gerichtet.

„Sag mal,…wie viele Kinder wollen die eigentlich? – Nur so aus Interesse."

„Hä?", gluckste Adrian verwirrt und folgte seinem Blick, „Ach Potter und die kleine Wiesel? Äh, so weit ich das mitbekommen habe, ist der da mit den schwarzen Haaren der Sohn von Potter und der Junge daneben ist nur sein Patensohn. Von Lupin. Du weißt, der wo damals bei uns Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künsten unterrichtet hat."

„Ach so."

„Ja. Ähm…", kurz hustete er, „Weißt du, dass sie…sich von Wood getrennt hat?"

„Wer?"

„Ach vergiss es, ich frag einfach Katie. Die müsste es ja besser wissen.", meinte er dann und wollte sich schon abwenden, als ihm noch was einfiel, „Ach ja. Graham sucht dich schon die ganze Zeit. Andy und Jonathan sind schon am Buffet und Miles sucht einen Platz, wo er sein Besen hinstellen soll."

„Ja…äh…hä? Was?", fragte er verwirrt nach und wandte sich zu Adrian um, der aber leider schon im Haus verschwunden war. – Schwer seufzte er.

„Stressig, was?", sprach William – sein Vater – leise.

„Ja, total."

„Hör zu. Ich such Mal eben Bletchley und fang die zwei ehemalige Treiber ein, damit sie nicht alles wegfuttern. Such du deinen Ex-Jäger. Ich denke die Zeremonie wird in zirka zehn Minuten losgehen. Je nachdem, wann deine Zukünftige fertig ist. Aus Erfahrung denke ich, dass es sich etwas hinziehen wird. Also bloß die Nerven behalten.", sagte er lächelnd und legte seine linke Hand auf Marcus' rechte Schulter, „Du schaffst das schon."

Und schon war er in der Menge verschwunden.

* * *

„Daaaamon? Damon!", rief eine wild gewordene Alicia, als sie nach dem kleinen Bengel unter ein paar Tischen griff.

„Kommst du klar, oder kann man dir helfen?", flötete ein dunkelblonder junger Mann, der sich an einem Holzpfahl lehnte.

„Verpiss dich, Pucey!"

„Na, na, na. Nicht solche Wörter vor dem Kleinen. Hat dir das denn keiner gesagt?"

Aufbrausend stand sie auf und stemmte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüfte. Mit drohendem Blick sah sie auf Adrian herauf und erkannte in seinen Augen das belustigende, was sie nur noch mehr aufregte.

„Und du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen. Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, das du eine nervende Zecke bist!"

„Adiaaaaaaaa….", kreischte plötzlich ein kleiner Junge und kam unter einem anderen Tisch hervor, um sich danach an Adrians Beine zuwerfen.

„Hallo junger Mann. Schön verstecken gespielt?", fragte er nach und ging in die Hocke, so dass sich Damon auf sein linkes Knie setzen konnte.

„Jaaa und Tatte Ali hat mich nicht gefuuunden!", lachte er und schien sich in Adrians Hemd nun wieder zu verstecken.

„Ich würde mich auch vor dieser Schreckschraube verstecken…", murmelte er, doch Alicia hörte es ganz genau, worauf sie auf die beiden Männern zu ging, Damon kurz von Adrian runter hob, um ihn dann wieder auf den Boden zu setzen, „Such mal deine Schwester. Mama braucht euch gleich."

„Okaaay."

Und schon war er wieder unter einem Tisch geklettert – mit seinem schicken schwarzen mini Smoking – und war davon gestiefelt.

„Du musst immer gleich übertreiben. Wir machen doch nur ein Scherz mit dir.", sagte Adrian leise und stand wieder auf, so dass er kurz vor ihrem Gesicht halt machte, „Entspann dich doch einfach Mal."

„Wenn du zehn Meter von mir Abstand halten würdest, ginge das vielleicht!", giftete sie zurück.

„Spinnet. Du bringst mich zum umfallen, weißt du das?"

„Gut. Wann wirst du eingeliefert? Den Tag werde ich feiern!"

Schwer seufzte er, strich sich kurz über seine dunkelblonden Haare und ging ein Schritt zurück.

„Wir wäre es wenn wir diese Streitereien beilegen. Allein der Kleinen wegen? Das ist ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich gut, wenn wir uns ständig vor deren Augen zanken."

„Ich werde mich nie mit einem Slytherin verstehen!"

„Aha. Das ist es also. Das alte Vorurteil, ja? Dabei sagt doch der Sprechende Hut immer_ ‚Slytherin und Gryffindor alte Freunde'_. Darauf kann man selbst nachdem Krieg nicht darauf hoffen, oder wie kann ich das auffassen?"

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Du bist einfach ein widerlicher Kerl. Punkt. Aus. Ende. Mit so einem werde mich niemals verstehen können!"

„Das ist ein Vorurteil. Nicht jeder Slytherin und jede Gryffindor müssen sich zankend in den Haaren liegen. Immerhin ist das beste Beispiel Katie und Marcus! Oder meinst du auch, das sie oder er sich nach drei weiteren Jahren von dem anderen scheiden lassen?!", meinte er nun etwas ernster.

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes.", meinte Alicia stur und wollte sich von ihm abwenden, doch da hatte er sie mit seiner rechten Hand am Arm gepackt und sie somit wieder zu sich zurückgezogen.

„Was soll daran anders sein?", murmelte er und war ihrem Gesicht Zentimeterweit entfernt.

Etwas perplex sah sie zu, wie er seine linke Hand in ihren Nacken lehnte und einfach nur seine Stirn die ihre berührte.

„Du hast es doch noch gar nicht probiert. Wenn du willst,…versuch's Mal mit mir."

Er sah wie sie um die Nase leicht rot anlief, was ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Du bist wahnsinnig…", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

„Genauso wie du…", hörte sie ihn ebenfalls leise flüstern bis sie nur seine Lippen auf ihre spürte.

„IIIIEEEEKKK!! Jetzt machen die das auch noch, wie Mummy und Daddy!"

„Das ist ja sooo eklig!"

Verwirrt und vernebelt sah Alicia über Adrians Schulter – wobei sie nebenbei bemerkte, dass sie ihre Hände auf seine Seiten gelegt hatte – und sah dann in die Gesichter von Damon und Lana. Beide hatten tellergroße Augen bekommen und starrten die zwei Erwachsenen an. Nach kurzer Zeit fingen die beiden leicht an zu lachen, bis sich Adrian als erstes wieder fing.

„So, ab mit euch jetzt zu eurer Oma Theresa. Ihr müsst doch noch eure Blumenkörbchen holen, oder nicht?"

„Jaaaaaaa…", schrieen sie beide und schon waren sie im Haus verschwunden, um die Mutter ihrer Mum zu suchen.

* * *

Nervös stand er vorne und betrachtete das Blumenbouquet. Die Farben waren einheitlich in dunkelgrün und knallrot gehalten. Keine Ahnung. Katie nannte es ‚den Kreislauf zu durchbrechen' oder so. Der Pfarrer schien noch völlig gelassen zu sein, anscheinend machte er so was öfter. War ja auch sein Job.

Die Gäste saßen immer noch alle. Am Buffet hatte er vorhin Andy und Jonathan getroffen. Hatte ein kurzes Gespräch miteinander geführt und ihnen beiden über sein und ihres Leben erzählt. Beide arbeiten jetzt als Reporter für die Sportzeitung '_Klatscher klatschen'_. Machten Interviews mit Stars der Quidditchwelt und sprachen über bestimmte Spiele. Gut das sie Adrian persönlich kannten. Über den haben sie in letzter Zeit immer öfters geschrieben, da er öfters im Gespräch stand. Besonders jetzt da die Spiele der Weltmeisterschaft wieder bevorstanden und da Adrian Pucey für England spielte und Oliver Wood für Irland, waren sie eben immer noch Konkurrenten. Das gab Gesprächstoff ohne Ende.

Marcus hörte plötzlich den Einklang der Musik. Das Gerede der Leute hörte auf, alles standen von ihren Stühlen auf und als sich Marcus zum Anfang drehte, sah er seine kleine Racker auf den beigen Teppich entlang laufen und warfen jetzt schon die Blumen die in ihren Körbchen verborgen lagen in die Lüfte.

Kaum nach zwei Metern weiter, sah er wie Lana auf ihr gelbes Kleid trat und zu stolpern drohte. Doch sie fang sich relativ schnell wieder, warf aber die Blumen – die sie zuvor noch aus dem Korb genommen hatte – rüber in Damons Gesicht.

Daraufhin lachte Lana quietschend auf, als sie das Gesicht ihres Bruders sah. Dieser fand das ganze wohl nicht so lustig. Denn er nahm nun eine ganze Hand voll und warf sie in Lanas Haare. Währenddessen hörte dann auch noch die Musik auf zu spielen, weil sie nicht wussten, ob es danach noch weiter geht, bzw. wie sie spielen sollten. Gleich darauf warf Lana noch einmal ein paar Blüten zu ihm rüber, bis Damon wieder dran war und einfach den gesamten Korb über Lana ausschüttelte.

Marcus fand das ganze zwar witzig, aber als er seine kleine Tochter weinen gesehen hatte, wollte er schon von seinem kleinen Podest herunter, um zu ihr zu eilen, doch da war wohl Alicia schneller, genauso wie Adrian. Beide nahmen die beiden Streithähnen auseinander und trugen beide nach vorne zu ihren Plätzen.

Die Gäste lachten leise, bis die kurze Unterbrechung vorbei war und nun wieder die Musik einsetzte. Er sah noch einmal kurz auf seine zwei Kinder, die zwischen Adrian und Alicia saßen. Gerade als er zum Anfang sehen wollte, sah er im Augenwinkel wie Lana ihren noch vorhanden Korb über Damons Kopf stülpte.

Leise grinsend wandte er sich seinem Mädchen zu, bzw. seiner baldigen Frau, die nun langsam den engen Gang entlang schritt.

Mit erhobenem Kopf ging sie den Gang entlang. Ihre Augen waren zwar nach vorne gerichtet, doch sah sie in sich selbst hinein. In diesen kurzen Sekunden, oder gar Minuten durchquerte alles ihre Gedanken. Von Anfang an. Wie es alles damals mit ihnen angefangen hat.

_Alles ging viel zu schnell, als hätte sie sich wehren können. Da streifte er kurz mit seinen Lippen ihre Ohrmuschel. Sein Atem streifte ihre Wangen. Sein Duft roch sie unweigerlich und ihr Herz raste auf einmal. Sie schloss aus Reflex die Augen, um sie danach gleich wieder aufzureißen.  
_

Katie erreichte nun so langsam den mittleren Teil mit ihrem Trauzeugen, der zu allem überraschenden Marcus' Vater war. Sie sah immer noch ihren Zukünftigen vorne in seinem schicken weißen Smoking stehen. Sie fand, dass es ihn echt heiß aussehen ließe. Besonders gab es ein schöner Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Haaren wider.

_Als er auf der anderen Seite fortfuhr, entfleucht ihm ein kleiner Satz an ihrem Ohr, der sie nur noch mehr durcheinander brachte._

_"Weißt du eigentlich, was für ein toller Duft du hast?"  
_

Wenn sie so daran dachte, da wusste sie heute noch, dass er immer noch total verrückt danach war. Meistens zwang er sie ja, mit ihm zu duschen, damit er ihren Duft auch noch nach dem Duschen auf seiner Haut hatte. Kurz sah sie in sein Lächeln, was sie etwas erröten ließ. Gut das man wegen dem Schleier vor ihrem Gesicht, das alles nicht so gut sehen konnte.

_Sie merkte wie nah er ihr war. Sein Atem ruhte auf ihren Gesichtszügen, seine Hand streichelte sie sanft an ihrem Hals. Die Warme Temperatur seines Körpers, der sich immer weiter zu ihr herunter beugte, floss durch ihre Haut. Sie konnte ganz deutlich seinen Geruch in sich aufnehmen. Er roch so gut. Gerade als sie dachte, er würde seine Lippen auf ihre legen, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und ihr Kopf kippte zur Seite._

Sie erinnerte sich nicht gerade gerne an diese Situation. Gerade weil es da ein Anschlag auf sie gab. Alles nur wegen Oliver. Aber das hatte sich ja geklärt mit den beiden Hufflepuffs damals. Sie wurden unverzüglich von der Schule geworfen und Katie hatte ihre Ruhe. Auch wenn das ganze Professor McGonagall ziemlich gegen den Strich gegangen war. Es war unvorsichtig, meinte sie immer wieder. – Heute im Übrigen war sie immer noch der gleichen Meinung!

Aber wie gesagt. Einerseits war es einer ihrer schlechtesten Erfahrungen. Aber andererseits, war es auch einer ihrer schönsten. An diesem Abend hatte sie das funkeln in Marcus' Augen gesehen. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass sie ihm nicht egal war. Heute wusste sie, dass sie damals schon die Liebe darin gesehen hatte.

Nun in der zweiten Reihe angekommen, blieb sie kurz stehen. Ihre Atmung ging unregelmäßig. Die Nervosität stieg, je weiter sie dem kleinen Podest kam.

_„Lass mich nicht allein,…bitte.", flüsterte sie und zog sich zu ihm, da sie immer noch ihre Arme um ihn hatte._

_Er lag währenddessen ganz auf dem Boden, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Er schloss seine Arme auch um sie und hielt sie fest an sich. Sein Kopf ruhte an ihrem, sein Atem streifte ihre Stirn. Das sah er, da ihr Haarpony leicht aufwehte. Er lächelte. Zog seinen Umhang unter ihr hervor und legte ihn über sie beide.  
_

Der erste Kuss. Der erste Kuss der etwas bewegt hatte. Ihre Gefühle zu ihm geändert hatte. Sie war noch Tage danach völlig von der Rolle gewesen deswegen. Wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, dann hatte sie Oliver noch nie so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen. Ein Wink des Schicksals, nicht wahr?

_„Schlaf gut,... Kätzchen.", hauchte er noch ein letztes Mal zu ihr und ließ dann seinen Kopf in die Kissen, über ihre Haare, sinken._

_Ihr Kopf bettete sie auf seine Schulter, wobei sie kurz darauf in einen warmen, angenehmen und nicht zu vergessen, geborgenen Schlaf fiel._

Als sie weiter schritt und sich genau an diese Situation dachte wurde sie wieder pudelrot. Auch wenn alles darauf folgende Erlebnis nicht so wirklich toll war. Danach waren sie sich ja aus dem Weg gegangen. Und dann kam das mit Oliver dazwischen. Und…und…ach es war einfach alles nicht so gelaufen wie sie es gerne wollte. Aber irgendwie kamen sie ja doch dann wieder zusammen.

Und es war der schönste Moment ihres Lebens…

_„Ich hab dich so vermisst, Katie.", hauchte er ihr entgegen und nannte ihren Namen absichtlich mit soviel Gefühl das sie anfing zu zittern._

_Er führte seine rechte Hand auf ihre Schläfe, um ihre Haare etwas nach hinten zu streichen, dabei klemmte er auch welche hinter ihr Ohr._

_„Darf,…darf ich dich lieben?", fragte er nach einer Zeit leise und vorsichtig.  
_

…genau dieser Moment wurde jetzt mit einem neuem Erlebnis übermalt, praktischerweise.

Nach ewigen Schritten kam sie bei Marcus an, der ihr die Hand reichte und sie den letzten Schritt aufs Podest hoch half. Sein Vater setzte sich auf die rechte Seite, neben seiner Frau Elizabeth. Katies Eltern saßen auf der linken Seite, der ersten Reihe.

Der Pfarrer nickte kurz in die Runde und alle Gäste setzte sich wieder auf ihre Plätze, genauso wie Katie und Marcus, deren weiße Stühle ebenfalls bereit standen.

Nach ewigem Papierkram sah der Pfarrer in der schwarzen Robe auf und begrüßte die Gäste sowie natürlich das Brautpaar.

Das übliche Gerede begann, über das wundersame Schicksal, das die beiden zusammengeführt hatte und das Gott, bzw. Merlin eine gute Wahl getroffen hätte.

Marcus hatte immer noch Katies Hand in der seinen und streichelte ihren Handrücken sanft mit seinen Daumen. Eine beruhigende Geste, dass sie leicht aufseufzten ließ.

„Nun. Da wir an diesen Punkt angekommen sind, muss ich natürlich in die Außenstehenden Fragen, ob irgendjemand etwas gegen die Bindung der beiden hat. Wer etwas dagegen zu sagen hat, dann soll er jetzt sprechen, oder für immer Schweigen.", sagte er und sah in die Runde der Gäste.

In den ganzen 30 Sekunden stand keiner auf und keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort dagegen, so dass der Pfarrer langsam aufstand.

„Ich bitte sie aufzustehen.", verkündigte der Mann vor Katie und Marcus und alle Gäste standen unverzüglich auf. Einige schneller, als die anderen.

„Hiermit frage ich Sie, Marcus Jamie Flint, möchten Sie die hier anwesende Kathleen Bell zu ihrer angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? Dann antworten Sie bitte mit: _‚Ja, ich will'_."

„Ja, ich will.", sagte er laut und deutlich, das Katie zusammenzuckte.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er das so deutlich sagen würde. Noch dazu vor tausenden von Leuten. Besonders, wenn man bedenkt, das er vor ein paar Tagen noch Angst davor hatte. Versteh einer die Welt des männlichen Geschlechts.

„Und nun frage ich Sie, Kathleen Bell, möchten Sie den hier anwesenden Marcus Jamie Flint zu ihrem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? Dann antworten Sie bitte mit: _‚Ja, ich will'._"

Kurz atmete sie tief ein und aus. Das war der Schritt ihres bisherigen Lebens. Der größte Schritt von allen. Aber was würde sich alles dadurch verändern? Sie hatte ja selbst zu ihm gesagt, dass die einzige Veränderung wäre, dass sie seinen Nachnamen annahm.

Sie merkte plötzlich, dass Marcus leicht ihre Hand drückte, als ob er sie aus den Gedanken holen wollte. Peinlich berührt sah Katie nach vorne und nickte erst bevor sie die drei Wörter wiederholte.

„Ja, ich will."

Lächelnd sah der ältere Mann zu dem Brautpaar hin und her und wandte sich dann an die beiden Paten, deren Patenkinder sie gerade fertig machten, in dem sie ihnen jeweils ein kleines Kissen auf die Armlängen legten. Es wurde nun nämlich Zeit für die Aktion: ‚Ringe tauschen'.

Adrian übernahm Damon und Alicia die kleine Lana.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen beide Kinder vor zu ihren Eltern. Damon hielt den Ring für Marcus, worauf Marcus den Ring für Katie bekam, überreicht von seiner Tochter Lana. Er hob den Ring hoch, der aus Silber bestand und einen Smaragd als Kern trug. Familientraditionsringe.

Dann streckte Katie ihre linke Hand zu ihm vor, der er mit seiner auffing und dann diesen Ring auf ihren Ringfinger schob. Das gleiche wurde bei Marcus wiederholt. Wobei man deutlich bei Katies Hand merkte, wie sehr sie zitterte.

„Nun. Nach diesem Akt dürfen sie ihre Frau nun küssen, als Besiegelung ihre Ehe.", lächelte der Pfarrer, worauf Marcus den Schleier von Katies Gesicht hoch hob und nach hinten streifte.

„Was? Die müssen sich jetzt küüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüssen? Waauum, Tatte Ali??", fragte Damon plötzlich dazwischen, als beide Kinder wieder bei ihrer Patentante und ihrem Patenonkel waren.

„Genau. Das ist doch total eklig! IIIEK.", quietschte Lana danach.

Katie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Die zwei halten hier ja viele sehr auf trapp. Dann bemerkte sie, dass Marcus ebenfalls schmunzelte, bevor er ihren Schleier hochhob, diesen nach hinten legte und langsam ihrem Gesicht näher kam. Soweit bis sich ihre Lippen kurz zu einem sanften Kuss trafen.

Schnell war dieser Moment aber auch schon wieder vorbei, da mussten sie sich noch einmal setzen. Katie war das ganze mehr als unheimlich, als ihr eine Feder gereicht wurde. Es sah aus wie eine Feder von einem Pfauenauge. Damit sollte sie den vor ihr liegenden Vertrag unterschreiben. Nun als Mrs. Flint. Was für ein Gefühl.

Gerade als sie fertig war, erschien ein blauartiger Faden um ihr Handgelenk zu streifen. Als sich der Faden in Richtung Himmel auflöste, gab sie die Feder an Marcus weiter, der auch schnell auf dem Vertrag unterschrieb. Die gleiche Farbe stach wieder aus der Feder, als diese auch im Himmel endete.

* * *

Abends gegen 23 Uhr standen Katie und Alicia an der Tür ihres Hauses. Adrian stand mit Marcus draußen und begutachten das Auto von Alicia. Seit wann fuhr eine Frau ein Cabriolet? Auch noch in der Farbe rosa??

„Ich werde noch verrückt. Ich glaub nicht, dass du mir das antust, Alter.", sagte Adrian und zog an seinem Klimmstängel, da er vor kurzen Angefangen hatte zu rauchen.

„Jetzt mach keinen Stress. Es ist ja nur für dieses Wochenende.", sagte Marcus und nippte an seinem Glas Champagner.

„Ich meine, wenn ich die Kleinen alleine hätte, würde ich ja damit klar kommen. Aber…", er sah kurz zu den zwei Frauen, „…mit IHR?"

„Wieso denn? Du hast dich doch heute ganz gut mit ihr verstanden."

„Lag wohl am Alkohol.", murmelte er und zog ein letztes Mal an der Zigarette, um sie danach auf dem Boden zu werfen und sie auszutreten.

„Und vergiss nicht. Lana muss noch in die Badewanne, ich hab sie eben noch von Blütenblättern befreien müssen. Wahrscheinlich ist auch etwas in ihre Unterwäsche gerutscht.", sagte Katie und übergab Alicia einen Korb an Babyutensilien.

„Wieso braucht Lana noch immer Babypuder?", fragte Alicia verwirrt nach.

Worauf Katie nur darauf antwortete, dass sie sich immer noch irgendwie ihren Popo aufrieb. Nur keiner wusste, wie sie das machte, bzw. woher es kam.

„Ach so. Okay. Nur abends?"

„Ja, einmal langt, es sei denn sie wacht in der Nacht auf, dann musst du es noch mal machen."

„Okay. Mach ich."

„Und vergiss nicht, dass Damon immer wieder gerne nachts was trinken gehen will. Am besten du stellst ihm ein Glas Milch dahin, wo er hinkommt, nicht das irgendetwas kaputt geht, oder er sich verletzt!"

„Jaaa. Ich werde es schon überleben.", nickte Ali eifrig.

„Oder warte. Nimm lieber ein Becher. Das geht nicht so schnell kaputt und ist ungefährlicher."

„Katie! Ist jetzt gut. Ich hab meine Erfahrungen mit Kindern! Danke!", sagte sie etwas lauter, schnappte sich noch ihre Autoschlüssel aus ihrem Umhang und stolzierte auf ihr rosa Auto zu.

„Pucey? Mach schnell. Ich will heute noch nach Hause."

„Hetz nicht! Bin ja schon da.", meinte dann Adrian und verabschiedete sich von den frisch verheirateten, um schon zur Beifahrertür zu laufen, als Alicia ihren Kofferraum schloss – in der sie ihre Sachen verstaut hatte – und ihm auf einmal die Autoschlüssel zuwarf, „Was…wird das?"

„Du bist nüchterner als ich und da wir zwei Kinder im Auto haben, fährst du."

„Aha."

„Ja."

Kopfschüttelnd ging er vorne um das Auto herum und öffnete seine Tür, während Ali die Beifahrertür öffnete.

„Gute Fahrt.", rief Katie noch den beiden zu, als Adrian den Motor startete und dann aus der Einfahrt fuhr.

„Es gibt Mord und Totschlag die Nacht. Das sag ich dir.", murmelte Marcus.

„Findest du? Ich finde die beiden passen gut zusammen.", säuselte sie zufrieden.

„Wo? Auf dem Friedhof, nebeneinander?", lachte der Schwarzhaarige und nahm seine Frau in den Arm.

Leise atmete sie seinen Geruch ein. Sie liebte sein Aftershave.

„Lass uns rein gehen, es wird kühl."

„Und was machen wir dann, Mr. Flint?"

Er grinste lasziv.

„Was denkst du denn? Es ist immerhin unsere Hochzeitsnacht, Mrs. Flint.", grinste er und zog sie ins Haus hinein.

Noch bevor die Tür zufiel, konnte man beide eng umschlungen in einer Umarmung sehen.

* * *

_A/N: Und wieder das Ende eines Kapitels! Wie fandet ihr es? Ich würde mich wirklich über Reviews freuen^^.  
Ganz liebe Grüße **Sari-chan** ;3_


	4. Der 6 Geburtstag

**Kapitel 4: Der 6. Geburtstag**

Aufgeregt stürmte ein schwarzhaariger, kleiner Junge durch die Eingangstore des Familienanwesend. Sobald er durch die Tür und in der Eingangshalle stand, suchte er alle Winkel des hohen Raumes ab, bis er von einem kleinen Wesen angesprochen wurde.

„Junger Junior Master Damon. Tipsey freut sich sehr, Sie zu sehen. Tipsey wurde beauftragt Sie in den Salon zu führen, sobald auch Master Marcus und Lady Katie eingetroffen sind.", sagte der Hauself der Familie Flint und verneigte sich tief, so dass seine spitze Nase bis auf den Boden ragte.

„Tipsey!", rief Damon und umarmte den Hauself stürmisch.

„Tipsey ist berührt. Tipsey ist glücklich, das Sie glücklich sind, junger Junior Master Damon. Tipsey-", kam es stürmisch zurück, doch konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da genau drei weitere Personen durch die Tür schritten.

„Damon. Hör auf den armen Tipsey die Luft abzuschnüren!", rief eine eher wenig aufgebrachte Dame, die zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann über die Hausschwelle traten.

„Ohhhh… Lady Katie.", fiepte wieder der Hauself, nachdem er sich von Damon loseiste, „…Und, und Master Marcus. Es freut Tipsey sehr sie zu begrüßen."

Und schon wieder verneigte der kleine Hauself sich. Doch bevor dieser bis zum Boden kam, hatte sich Damon schon wieder um seinen Hals geschlungen.

„Damon. Du bist total schlecht. Grandma sagt, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn du Tipsey dauernd umarmst.", sagte nun ein kleines Mädchen mit hellbraunen Haare, die hinter Katie stand und nervös an ihrem weiß-grünem Kleidchen herum zupfte.

„Hat sie gar nicht!", entgegnete Damon, wobei er den Hauselfen losließ.

„Hat sie wohl!", sagte Lana nun aufrichtiger und kam aus dem Schatten heraus, um sich provokativ vor ihren Bruder zu stellen.

„Hat sie nicht!"

„Doch, hat sie!"

„Nein, hat sie nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Ne-"

„Ruhe jetzt, alle beide!", zischte plötzlich Marcus mit grimmiger Miene zwischen dem Wortgezanke seiner und Katies Kindern, die sofort still waren und sich vor ihre Eltern stellten.

„Und jetzt Entschuldigt ihr euch bei Tipsey.", sagte er dann wieder etwas ruhiger.

Beide wandten sich zu dem Hauselfen um und diesmal waren sie es, die sich kurz verbeugten und zeitgleich beide irgendetwas wie, ‚Tut mir leid' nuschelten. Gleich darauf hörte man das leise Geräusch von Absatzschuhen, die die Treppen herunter stolzierten.

„Marcus! Katie! Wie schön, das ihr da seit!", rief eine blonde Frau und fiel erst ihrem einzigen Sohn in die Arme.

Küsschen hier und Küsschen da, bekam der schwarzhaarige Mann jeweils auf die rechte und die linke Wange, und danach noch einmal auf die rechte.

„Mutter. Bitte.", wandte er sich aus ihrer herzlichen Umarmung.

Doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und knuffte ihn in die Seite, bevor sie sich an seine Frau wandte.

„Katie! Ich bin so froh, dass ihr euch entschieden habt, hier zu feiern.", sagte sie fröhlich gestimmt und umarmte sie auch, nachdem sie ihr auch ein paar Küsschen aufdrückte.

„Ach, zu Hause sieht es chaotisch den je aus. Das kann man ja niemanden zumuten, Elizabeth.", lachte nun Katie und erwiderte die Begrüßung.

„Schön, schön. Und hier sind meine zwei Lieblingsekelkinder!", und umarmte die beiden gleichzeitig.

„Sind auch deine einzigen.", kam es plötzlich hinter Elizabeth, die wieder von ihren beiden Süßen abließ.

„Vater.", kommentierte Marcus und legte zeitgleich seine rechte Hand auf Katies Rücken, zur Stärkung.

„Marcus.", sagt er knapp und nickte dann auch seiner Schwiegertochter zu, „Katie."

Nach der vermeintlichen Begrüßung durch die Großeltern waren nun fast zwei Stunden vergangen. Zuerst war die kleine Familie unter sich, nachdem auch noch Katies Eltern eingetroffen waren. Frank hatte ziemliche Probleme das Anwesen zu finden, da die Wege nicht auf einer üblichen Landkarte verzeichnet waren und er und Theresa mit dem Muggelwagen herkamen.

Jetzt nach den Stunden trafen auch noch andere in das Stille Örtchen ein. Kleine Freunde der Zwillinge, die nicht unterschiedlicher sein konnten. Damons wohl kleine heimliche Kinderliebe Marie. Sie war die Tochter eines Geschäftpartners von William. Zwar ein Jahr älter, als der Junge, dennoch verstanden sie sich prächtig. Und dann war da ja noch Scorpius. Der Sohn der Familie Malfoy. Er verstand sich ziemlich gut mit Damon. Beide spielten in ihren frühen Jahren schon Quidditch und außerdem waren ja ihre Väter auch miteinander befreundet. Wie man eben so schön sagte. ‚Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm'.

„Astoria. Es freut mich, das du und dein Mann gekommen seit.", rief Elizabeth euphorisch, als sie die blonde hübsche Frau und ihren Mann, genauso wie ihren Sohn, in der Eingangshalle sah.

„Es ehrt uns ebenfalls, Großcousine.", sagte sie höflich und beide Frauen umarmten sich kurz.

„Ach, hör doch endlich auf damit und nenn mich Elizabeth.", sagte sie, als sie die Umarmung abbrach und zu ihrem Gatten sah, „Draco. Schön dich wieder in unserem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen. Und noch mehr freut es mich, dass ihr euren Sohn mitgenommen habt. Er wird sich freuen, Damon wieder zu sehen."

Derweil an einem anderen Ort, um genau zu sein in einem alten, nicht mehr benutzen Zimmer, in eines der oberen Stockwerke. Katie sah gerade aus dem Fenster, da sie somit einen perfekten Überblick hatte, wer alles gerade das Grundstück betrat.

„Sag mal, Marcus. Ich dachte es kommen nur die, die in etwa mit der Familie verwandt sind."

Der Angesprochene wandte sich um, da er zu einem Bücherregal gewandt war und gesellte sich zu seiner Frau.

„Ja, wieso fragst du?", fragte er nach, stellte sich hinter Katie und umarmte sie von hinten, um danach sein Kinn auf ihre rechte Schulter abzulegen.

„Warum hat dann deine Mutter Malfoy eingeladen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie da die Verbindung ist."

„Oh. Na ja. Mutter ist die Großcousine von Astoria. Du weißt doch, Greengrass. Und da Astoria nun mit Draco verheiratet ist, sind sie auch eingeladen worden."

„Ach so."

„Sei doch froh. Damon freut sich sicher seinen Kumpel Scorpius wieder zu sehen."

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht."

Kurz neigte er seinen Kopf so, dass er auf ihren Hals seinen Atem pusten konnte. Gleich darauf zeigte sich eine Gänsehaut darauf.

„Ich hab immer Recht, das weißt du doch.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

Die dunkelblonde ehemalige Gryffindor zog ihre Schultern hoch, da sein Atem sie kitzelte. Doch er ließ sich nicht davon beirren, sondern hauchte ihr zarte, kleine Küsse auf den Hals.

„Lass das, Marcus.", quiekte sie leise.

„Hm. Ich hab das aber schon lange nicht mehr gemacht.", erwiderte er und schlang seine Arme noch fester um sie, bis sie sich an ihn lehnte.

Genüsslich schloss Katie die Augen und verlor sich in sein sagenhaftes Aftershave. Kindergeschrei hallte durch das Haus und durch den Garten, das sie wieder veranlasste die Augen zu öffnen. Irgendetwas fing ihren Blick auf und sie sah aus dem Fenster hinunter, bis sie einen Aufschrei los ließ, den Marcus nicht kommen gesehen, bzw. gehört hatte und sie somit abrupt losließ. Aufgeregt entzog sie sich seinen Armen und rannte aus dem ehemaligen Zimmer das Marcus früher als Kind gehörte und eilte die Treppen herunter. Marcus sah erst gequält zur Tür, aus der Katie gerannt war und dann aus dem Fenster. Er konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie sein langjähriger Freund mit seiner Begleitung durch die Tore schritt. Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er sich wieder eines seiner Bücherregale widmete.

* * *

„Alicia!", rief Katie fröhlich und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals.

„Holla Adieu, oder wie ging das?", fragte jemand zwischen rein und stellte sich neben Alicia.

„Adrian! Wo hast du denn jetzt den Champagner her? Du sollst dich doch nicht gleich auf den Alkohol stürzen!", giftete die schwarzhaarige Frau ihre Begleitung an, als diese sich von Katie losmachte.

„Was denn? Den haben sie am Empfang ausgeteilt.", sagte er empört und hob das Glas in Katies Richtung.

„Wir freuen uns herzhaft- äh. HerzLICH hier zu sein. Wo sind den die Rabauken?"

Katie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und beugte sich etwas zu Alicia rüber.

„Sag mal,…wann hat er heute angefangen zu trinken?"

Adrian hörte gespannt mit, als er einen etwas lasziven Kommentar abgab.

„Also heute Morgen im Bett hatten wir noch einen Feuerwhiskey. Für die Nerven, nicht Ali?"

Augenblicklich wurde Alicia rot im Gesicht und schlug dem Dunkelblonden auf die Schulter. Dieser fiel kurz zur Seite, da er auf den heftigen Schlag nicht wirklich vorbereitet war und stolperte dann auch gleich zwei Mal, bis er wieder zum Stehen kam.

„Onkel Adriaaaaaaaaaaaan!", hörte man plötzlich eine männliche Kinderstimme schreien, worauf der Angesprochene plötzlich bis zu seiner Hüfte umarmt wurde.

„Hey, Kumpel.", sagte er und tätschelte Damon über seine schwarzen Haare, „Man, bist du groß geworden."

„Jaaaa! Ich bin ganze 20-mal größer als früher!"

„Wow. Hey, zeigst du meiner hübschen Begleitung unseren Tisch?"

„Jaaaa!!", rief er und wandte sich nun an die Begleitung, worauf er aber jetzt erst bemerkte, dass dort seine Patentante stand, „Tante Aliiii!!", lachte er und fiel nun auch über sie her.

Danach machte der Kleine eine andeutende Bewegung in Richtung Garten, um seiner Tante den Weg zu ihrem und Adrians Tisch zu weisen. Katie begleitete sie, um noch mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen, da es ja eindeutig etwas zu erzählen gab. Adrian machte sich derweil auf die Suche nach Marcus, um ihm zu beichten, dass das unvermeidliche vor gut zwei Wochen doch eingetreten war. Er war mit einer ehemaligen Gryffindor zusammen.

Marcus schlenderte gemütlich durch sein altes Zimmer. Ab und an hatte er das ein oder andere Quidditchheft in den Händen und blätterte darin herum. Er lächelte, als er sich daran zurück erinnerte, wie er diese Hefte gesammelt hatte. Auf einigen Regalen lagen noch seine Sammelkarten von berühmten Spielern und kleine Figuren, die immer wieder einmal blinzelten.

„Ach hier steckst du…", kam es plötzlich von der Tür.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah überrascht auf und legte gleich die Hefte, plus die Sammelkarten wieder auf den bestimmten Platz.

„Adrian.", sagte er monoton und wandte sich zu ihm um, „Willst du mir was erzählen, oder soll ich selbst raten, was da zwischen dir und Spinnet läuft?"

Sein Freund seufzte gespielt auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Okay, okay. Ich konnte eben nicht anders.", grinste Adrian und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

„Was soll das heißen? ‚Du konntest nicht anders'?", hakte er nach.

„Ja was soll das wohl heißen?! Du und deine dämliche Gryffindor seit schuld, das ich sie gefi-…gefi-…ach du weißt was ich meine!!", sagte er etwas beleidigt, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah den Flur entlang.

Marcus zog belustigend die Augenbrauen hoch. Er musste sich fest zusammenreißen nicht los zu lachen.

„Ah ja. Also. Darf ich zusammenfassen? Ich und Katie sind schuld, das ihr in die Kiste gesprungen seit?"

„So kann man das auch sagen, ja."

„Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Weißt du noch vor drei Jahren. An eurer Hochzeit. Da sind Alicia und ich zu ihr nach Hause gefahren mit den Kindern. Das reinste Chaos war das. Wir haben uns gefetzt bis sich die Nachbarn beschwert haben.", sagte er und sah dann auf den Boden, „Warum muss die auch so 'ne kleine Wohnung haben.", flüsterte er.

„Scheint so, als wärt ihr gut ausgekommen.", grinste er.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann zischte kurz etwas Unverständliches vor sich her, sagte aber dann nichts weiter.

„Also. Wie kommt's wirklich? Seit ihr…richtig…zusammen?"

Er nickte leicht.

„Ich…ja ich denk schon. Na ja, wir können nicht immer irgendetwas zusammen unternehmen, da ich gerade auf Tour bin und sie ständig arbeiten muss. Du weißt doch sicher von Katie, dass Ali im Ministerium arbeitet. Na ja, nachdem wir das Wochenende getrennte Wege wieder gegangen waren, haben wir uns wegen einem Spiel wieder gesehen. Ich musste wegen einer Lappalie ins Ministerium. Zu hart gespielt wahrscheinlich und jetzt rate Mal, wer für dieses Thema eingeordnet war?", grinste nun auch wieder Adrian.

„Angelina Johnson?"

„Oh ja. Sehr witzig, Marcus. Nein, Alicia Spinnet!"

„Und weiter?", fragte er nach, leicht belustigend.

„Ja, wir haben erst einmal wieder gestritten. Erst ging es um das Thema und später waren es wieder die so genannten Vorurteile, bis ich sie dann einfach zum Essen eingeladen habe, damit ich ihr diese Vorwürfe endlich austreiben konnte."

„Das habt ihr ja dann getan. ‚_Austreiben_'…ja, ja.", lachte Marcus und man hörte deutlich wie und welches Wort er genau betonte.

„Hey, wir haben es nicht gleich an dem Tag getrieben! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass wir uns eher selten gesehen haben. Ich war die meiste Zeit außer Lande und sie steckte mitten in ihrer Arbeit. Ab und an haben wir uns geschrieben. Und… na ja."

„Uhh. Pucey ist in Spinnet verschossen.", scherzte der verheiratete Mann und zog ein grinsendes Gesicht.

„Lass den Quatsch. Wir sollten lieber wieder runter gehen."

„Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu.", nickte er und trat zusammen mit Adrian aus dem Zimmer, runter in den Salon, in dem schon ein paar Spiele betrieben wurden.

Damon und Scorpius saßen sich gegenüber auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin. Vor ihnen lagen spezielle Sammelkarten mit denen sie ein Duell ausfochten. Sobald der junge Malfoy eine Karte aufdeckte, kletterte die Figur aus der kleinen rechteckigen Karte und stellte sich in Position. Gleich darauf war auch Damons Karte aus der Karte gekommen und zückte seinen übermikroskopischen Zauberstab und sprach leise ein paar Zauber. Es war der neuste Schrei bei den Kleinen. _Wizard Game Card_, nannte man es worauf es eigentlich nur darauf ankam seinem Spielpartner seine Karten zu zerstören. Wer am Ende keine fähigen Zauberer oder Hexen mehr hatte, war in diesem Bezug der Verlierer.

In einer anderen Ecke des Raumes saß Marcus' Tochter zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen, die sie in ihrer Umgebung ebenfalls wohnten und spielten dieses typische _Kaffeekränzchen_ –Spiel. Sprich; Tee einschenken, reden, Zucker in die Tasse und weiter reden. Oder währenddessen reden. Alles war eben möglich!

Lana erzählte gerade ausgiebig davon, was sie schon alles für Geschenke ausgepackt hatte. Darunter waren viele verrückte Sachen. Wie zum Beispiel eine _beißende Frisbee_, oder auch Scherzartikelware von den Weasley Zwillingen, Fred und George. Natürlich kamen sie von dem Thema schnell wieder weg und fingen nun an zu schwärmen über die neuesten Sachen, die es zum Anziehen gab.

Auch wenn Lana ziemlich auf den Boden geblieben war, was dem ganzen Kleider-Boom anginge – dank ihrer Mutter – konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen ab und an davon zu Träumen in einem Berg voller neuer Kleider auf zu wachen.

Wie im Schlaraffenland eben.

* * *

Einige Zeit später sah man, wie Katie sich gerade mit Alicia und Angelina unterhielt. Neben ihr ihre Mutter, Theresa – die gespannt zuhörte.

Allerdings machte sich schon etwas Unbehagen in ihrem Magen breit, wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass ihr Schwiegersohn ihrem Enkel einen _Orkan 1004_ geschenkt hatte. Es war das neuste Modell der Rennbesen seit diesem Jahrhundert. Klar, der kleine Damon war Quidditch verrückt, genauso wie seine Eltern. Wem konnte sie das auch verübeln. Dennoch. Einem nun 6-jährigen einen so schnellen Besen zu kaufen war nicht gerade sehr Verantwortungsbewusst.

„Ich finde es immer noch nicht gut, dass er ihm so etwas geschenkt hat.", gab die schon etwas ältere Frau von sich.

Katie wandte sich zu ihrer Mutter, die mit ihren 44 Jahren immer noch Top fit aussah. Na ja. Wenigstens etwas.

„Mum, du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Damon darf nur mit diesem Besen fliegen, wenn Marcus bei ihm auf dem Platz hinterm Haus ist. Außerdem haben wir den Besen weggeschlossen, so dass er ihn auch nicht alleine holen kann. Da kann gar nichts passieren.", erklärte sie Theresa nun bestimmt schon zum 10-mal.

„Katie hat Recht, Mrs. Bell. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das Mal sage, aber so wie Marcus mit seinen Kindern umgeht, ist er wirklich fürsorglich.", sagte nun Angelina.

Somit war auch dieses Thema abgehakt. Gerade rechtzeitig als Marcus und Adrian in Sichtfeld von Alicia und Angelina kamen. Die letztere Genannte zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah hinter Theresa.

„Hallo Ladys. Mrs. Bell.", grüßte Adrian und schaute sich um, um sich zu entscheiden wo er sich hinsetzen sollte.

Doch Angelina nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, in dem sie aufstand und sich entschuldigte. Sie wollte unbedingt einmal nach ihrem Sohn sehen. Nicht das er schon wieder was anstellte und verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln von der kleinen Gruppe. Somit setzte sich Adrian zu seiner Freundin und Marcus nahm neben Katies Mutter Platz, da Katie selbst zwischen Alicia und Theresa fest saß. Nach einigen schweigsamen Minuten, seufzte Theresa auf. Sie merkte, wenn sich die Kinder – in ihren Augen waren sie das noch alle! – nicht ungestört unterhalten konnten, wenn ein Elternteil in ihrer Nähe saß. Somit stand sie auf und legte dabei eine Hand auf Katies Schulter.

„Ich sehe Mal nach deinem Vater. Er wollte die Videokamera aus dem Auto holen.", lächelte sie verschmilzt.

„Ist in Ordnung, Mum."

Nachdem sie außer Hörweite war, seufzten fast alle vier zeitgleich aus, wobei sie sich gestört dabei ansahen und wenig später alle darauf lachen mussten.

„Daddy,...", nuschelte der kleine Damon vor sich hin, als er in den Armen von seinem Vater saß.

Er hatte dabei seinen Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Genauso wie die Arme des Mannes, die sich um seinen Sohn schlängelten. Fest genug, so dass er nicht von seinem Schoß rutschte. Es dämmerte gerade und obwohl noch so ziemlich alle da waren, war Damon so erschöpft von dem vielen Geschenke auspacken und dem herum gehoppse, dass er nicht anders konnte als in Daddys Armen zu schlafen. Lana ging es da allerdings etwas anders. Nachdem sie den ganzen Vormittag und eigentlich den gesamten Tag eher ruhig war, war es nun sie, die herumtollte. Mit Marie und einigen anderen Kindern rannten sie im Garten auf und ab und spielten _Fangen_ und _Wer hat Angst vorm bösen Zauberer_.

Katie saß neben Marcus, der immer wieder Damon etwas hoch zog. Denn so allmählich drohte er wirklich nach unten gen Boden zu rutschen. Etwas erschöpft lehnte sich die ehemalige Gryffindor an ihren Mann.

„Süße, mein Arm ist schon eingeschlafen. Willst du, dass meine Schulter auch noch taub wird?", fragte er etwas grimmig, worauf er aber gleich wieder einen entschuldigen Blick aufsetzte.

„Sorry. Ich bin nur so müde.", murmelte sie und rieb sich ihre Augen.

„Die Feier ist eh bald offiziell beendet. Dann kehrt hier etwas Ruhe ein. Und da wir eh hier im Anwesen übernachten, brauchen wir gar nicht so viel zu stressen. Alles ruhig und gechillt…", sagte Marcus und sah dabei durch die schreienden Kinder.

Eines dieser Kinder lief nun auf ihn zu und hielt eine blumenartige Kette in den Händen.

„Mummy! Mummy! …guck Mal, was ich gemacht hab!", rief Lana fröhlich und hielt ihrer Mutter die Gänseblümchenkette vor die Nase.

Sie nahm die Kette an und musterte ihre Tochter.

„Hab ich für dich gemacht. Und…und Daddy…auch. Warte, ich hol sie.", rief sie noch eine Oktave höher und schon war sie nur wieder in der Ferne zu sehen.

„Sie kommt total nach dir.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

„Ach was du nicht sagst. Und wie kommt Mr. Flint darauf?", grinste sie leicht und sah schmunzelnd zu ihren beiden Männern.

Kurz strich sie ihrem Sohn eine kleine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die ihm etwas nach vorne gerutscht war.

„Keine Ahnung. Ist doch so ein gängiger Satz, denn man sagt. Darauf wollte ich keine Antwort. Es war nur rein hypothetisch gemeint."

„Ach, wenn das so ist.", sagte Katie leise und lehnte sich etwas zu ihm vor, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauche, „Dann kommt Damon wohl nach dir."

„Warum?", fragte er ebenso leise wie sie.

„Rein hypothetisch.", erwiderte sie nur, worauf beide anfingen leise zu glucksen.

Marcus Blick fuhr über die Konturen ihres Gesichtes. Während er etwas Abtriefet, blieb er schlussendlich an der Kette hängen. Ohne etwas zu sagen, befreite er seinen rechten Arm von Damon und griff zur Blumenkette. Katie sah ihn etwas überrascht an, ließ es aber mit sich machen, so dass sie am Ende das kleine Gewächs auf ihrem Haar hatte.

„Jetzt bist du meine Fee.", grinste er süffisant und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand über ihre Wange, bevor er ihr diesmal einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab. – Seiner war aber mehr bestimmender, als der gehauchte Kuss von ihr.

„Daddy!!", rief Lana erneut, als er sich gerade von seiner Frau entfernt hatte und sah zu seiner Tochter, die nun eine weitere Kette mit ihren beiden ausgestreckten Armen ihm entgegen hielt.

* * *

_A/N: Ja^^ Das war das neue Kapitel. Entschuldigt, dass es etwas gedauert hatte .__. Ich kam einfach nicht dazu das Kapitel hochzuladen, jetzt da ich endlich wieder etwas zum Arbeiten habe^^v  
Das nächste wird jedoch auch etwas dauern, da ich ab hier erst einmal wieder schreiben muss xD  
Zum Verständnis noch, muss ich erwähnen, dass es nur noch knapp zwei Kapitel geben wird! *snif* ;__; Aber ich hab euch ja vorgewarnt DX Also bitte nicht böse sein Q__Q_

Nun denn. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Würde mich über Reviews wirklich sehr freuen ;)  
Lg Eure **SarinaChan91** ;3


	5. Neun Jahre Großeltern!

„Und ihr, seit sicher, das ihr zurecht kommen werdet?"

"Na hör mal. Wir haben immerhin auch dich großgezogen." - "Es redet keiner vom Großziehen, sondern vom 'Aufpassen'!"

"Katie, bitte...es ist okay. Komm schon, wir werden noch unseren Flug verpassen..."

Die Braunhaarige sträubte sich und schüttelte abwesend nur noch den Kopf. Marcus versuchte sie schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde von ihren Eltern wegzuziehen, ja fast zu zerren. Marcus hatte endlich seine Jahresprämie bekommen und wollte zusammen mit seiner Frau endlich einmal in den Urlaub fliegen. Natürlich in ein Land, das sich Katie gewünscht hatte. - Spanien -

Doch so schön die Vorstellung war, umso schwierig wurde es nun. Katies Ansichten waren immer noch die gleichen. Das ihre Eltern nicht für ihre beiden Kinder für eine Woche sorgen konnten. Marcus hatte da keine Bedenken. Er kannte Frank und Theresa nun schon fast über 9 Jahre. Da vertraute er ihnen schon seine Kinder an.

"Katie. Bitte.", versuchte er es noch einmal, und diesmal ließ sie sich sogar erweichen.

Sie wandte sich um und ging mit immer noch grimmiger und besorgter Miene mit ihrem Ehemann von dannen, zu ihrem Taxi, das extra Frank bestellt hatte.

"Boah, ich versteh nicht, wie du so ruhig bleiben kannst. Es geht immerhin auch um deine Kinder!"

"Schatz. Im Ernst. Dein Vater hat mir versprochen, das er deine Mum im Schach hält. Okay? Bleib ruhig, wir machen uns ein paar schöne zwei Wochen in Barcelona und dann wird alles wieder ruhig und entspannt laufen, wie früher.", sagte er und öffnete Katie die links hintere Tür des Autos.

Als er die Tür zu schlug und sich dann auf den Beifahrersitz setzte ergänzte er noch schnell etwas beruhigendes hinzu.

"Deine Eltern haben die beiden doch nur eine Woche, danach kommen sie nach Yorkshire zu meinen Eltern. Du wirst schon sehen. Das wird klappen."

Sie schnaubte nur verächtlich und sah aus dem Fenster, die Arme und Beine fest verschränkt.

Marcus hoffte nur, dass sie sich lockern würde. Angespannte Frauen waren manchmal echt ein wenig komplizierter. Noch schlimmer wurde es natürlich in seinem Fall. Immerhin war die Aufgabe, eine ehemalige Löwin zu bändigen...

Na dann...einen guten Flug...

Es waren bereits sechs Tage vergangen, seit Katie und Marcus zu ihrem Urlaubsort abgereist waren.

Die Woche ging Recht ruhig ab. Auch wenn es diese typischen Kindereien gab, wie zum Beispiel, dass Damon mit seinen Kinderzauberstab immer wieder versuchte die Eichhörnchen vom Baum zu schütteln, oder das Lana auf ihrem Mini-Feuerblitz die Luft unsicher machte.

Zu allem Verständniss natürlich, besaß der Zauberstab von dem Jungen ein wenig wirkliche Magie, doch so minimal, das niemand todlich verletzt werden konnte. Beruhigend, oder?

Dagegen verlief nun der Samstag eher ruhiger ab. Es war Abend geworden, die Kinder hatten schon gegessen und die Erwachsenen saßen gemütlich im Wohnzimmer. Frank saß an seiner selbst erbauten Bar aus Kieferholz und hörte dabei Radio. Seine Frau Theresa saß dagegen im bequemen Sessel, mit einem Glas Wein in ihrer Hand und einer Zeitschrift die man nur in der Magischen Welt kennenlernen kann. "Which Weekly" oder auch einfach nur "Hexenwoche" genannt.

Which Weekly beeinhaltet raffinierte Kochrezepte und Klatschartikel über das Privatleben Prominenter Wahrscheinlich kommen auch noch Mode- und Kosmetikseiten dazu und Tipps für den Haushalt. Noch dazu wird jährlich das charmanteste Lächeln verliehen...

"Schatz, hör mal. Das klinkt interessant. Daisy Hookum hat es endlich in die Bestellerliste geschaft, der magischen Welt. Ihr Buch: "Mein Leben als Muggel". Ich gönne es ihr irgendwie...", lächelte und blätterte auf einen neue Seite.

"Sehr interessant, Liebling. Es ist ja auch so schwer, ohne Magie und Zauberei zu leben. Und das ein Jahr lang! Ist ja nicht so das ich das nicht nachvollziehen könnte, obwohl ich ja ein NICHT ZAUBERER bin.", meinte dieser in einem sehr genervten sarkastischen Ton.

"Och Schatz. So meinte ich das doch überhaupt nicht."

"Das sagst du immer,... . Erst letztens, als du mir erzählt hast, das diese Kimmelkorn, wieder etwas über die Elektrizität geschrieben hat."

"Kimmkorn heißt sie." - "Ja, ja...", seufzte er und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

Plötzlich hörte man lautes gertrappel, das die Trepper herunter gerollt kam. Wenig später stand vor Frank seine Enkelin mit ganz großen Augen.

"Opa! Opa! Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte?"

Er seufzte und rollte seine Augen unauffällig vor der Kleinen, die mittlerweile nun schon satte neun Jahre alt war.

"Frag deine Oma, ich bin doch nicht so gut in Geschichten erzählen.", sagte er mit einem entschuldigen Lächeln.

"Schade...", murmelte sie, wandte sich aber sofort wieder ab und ging hinüber zu ihrer Oma Theresa.

"Ooommmaaaaa?"

"Was ist denn los, Schätzchen?", fragte diese - viel begeisterter als ihr Mann - legte die Zeitschrift beiseite und wandte sich Lana zu.

"Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte?"

"Aber immer wieder gerne. Wo ist denn dein Bruder? Will der vielleicht auch eine Geschichte hören?"

"Der liegt schon im Bett und schnarcht so laut! Ich glaube er sägt genauso viele Bäume ab wie Daddy!"

Etwas perplext sah Theresa ihre Enkelin an und runzelte die Stirn.

"Sägen? Bäume? Wie dein Daddy? Woher hast du denn das aufgeschnappt?", fragte sie und konnte sich aber schon denken, woher Lana diesen Spruch her hatte.

Und wie es eben kommen musste, war die Antwort genau die, die sie erahnt hatte.

"Mummy, hat das mal gesagt, als sie die Betten gemacht hat. Da hat Daddy noch tief gesägt!", lachte sie und grinste danach breit.

"Äh...ja. Na gut. Was willst du denn hören?", fragte sie schnell, um auf das eigentliche Thema zurück zu kommen.

"Irgendetwas,...vielleicht...etwas über Quidditch?"

Doch Theresa schüttelte gleich den Kopf und hob abwertend ihre Hand.

"Tut mir Leid, Schätzchen, von Quidditch hab ich nicht so viel Ahnung. Da musst du wohl warten, bis dein Daddy und deine Mummy wieder nach Hause kommen."

"Oh...okay."

Eine schweige Minute trat ein. Lana überlegte wohl fieberhaft über was ihre Oma erzählen könnte.

Auch die liebe Omi dachte nach, huschte dabei mit ihren Augen über ihr langes Bücherregal, in der Hoffnung etwas gutes für die neun-Jährige zu finden.

Mitten in der Minute rappelte es gehäuer und zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf das Geschehen.

"Frank! Was bei Medusas Schlangenhaaren, machst du da?"

Frank lag unter ein paar Büchern begraben. Völlig verpeilt und nicht zu wissen, wo er sich da schon wieder hinein manövriert hatte.

"'Schuldigung...bin...glaube ich...gestolpert. Hops. Weißt du?", lachte er und versuchte sich aus dem Stapel zu befreien, was ihm auch nach einigen Sekunden gelang.

"Frank? Bist du...du bist...angeschwippst!", fragte Theresa und ging auf ihren Mann zu, um ihm zu helfen gerade auf dem Fußboden zu stehen.

"Angeschwippst? Was ist das, Omi? So etwas wie Schwip-Schwap?", fragte Lana neugierig.

"Äh...nein,...äh nicht so wichtig.", sagte sie zu ihrer kleinen Quidditchverrückte und wandte sich wieder zu ihrem Mann, "Frank. Geh ins Bett. Du bist kein gutes Vorbild für die Kleine...", flüsterte sie leise, so dass Lana es nicht hören konnte.

"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin schon weg.", meinte er schon leicht nuschelnd und wollte gerade gehen, als noch ein letztes Buch aus dem Regal fiel. Eine Landeerlaubnis gab es aber wohl nicht auf seinen grauen Haaren.

Als er leicht zusammenschreckte, nahm Theresa das kleine Buch in einem hellblauen Mantel schnell ansich und schickte dann einfach völlig faszinierend ihren Mann ins Bett.

"Oma? Was ist das für ein Buch?", fragte Lana und sah zu ihrer Oma hoch.

Die Frau in ihrem besten Alter, wandte sich zurück an ihre kleine Prinzessin und lächelte sanftmütig.

"Lana-Schätzchen, ich glaube ich habe etwas ganz tolles gefunden."

"Und waaaas? Bitte, bitte, bitte, Oma,...saaaaaag!", quengelte sie und zog Theresa wieder zurück auf ihren Sessel, nichts destotrotz, das sich Lana auf die bequeme Couch setzte und aufgeregt auf eine Antwort wartete.

"Das meine Liebe, sind 'Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden'..."


	6. Endlich Elf! Hogwarts, wir kommen!

Morgens war es bei den Flints schon immer viel los gewesen. Doch heute schien alles zu sprengen. Nun ja. Eigentlich ja gestern Abend…

Die Kinder waren völlig aus dem Häuschen, als plötzlich unangekündigt zwei Eulen mit jeweils einem Brief durch den Kamin flogen – der zum Glück keine Flammen schlug!  
Seit diesem Abend, war nichts mehr wie früher!

Marcus rannte von einem Eck zum anderen, um die beiden Kinder im Zaum zu halten, die wie Wirbelwinde durchs Haus kreischten und zauberten.  
Katie war alles andere als genervt und verzog sich heute extra alleine in den Garten, in dem schon Freundin Alicia wartete.

„Schon wieder Rambazamba bei euch?", fragte sie und schlürfte ihren Cocktail, aus einem geringelten Strohhalm.

„Kein Kommentar. Marcus ist heute dran, die beiden unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich hatte gestern zu kämpfen, als alles damit angefangen hatte!", sagte sie, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und feuerte die zwei Briefe auf den Tisch.

Alicia nahm einen davon und sah zu Katie rüber.

„Ganz ehrlich? War das nicht klar, dass das irgendwann kommen würde?", fragte sie und die Halbhexe seufzte.

„Ja. Schon. Aber irgendwie…keine Ahnung, ich hatte es wohl verdrängt, das die beiden ja elf sind. Und somit der Brief von Hogwarts kommen würde."

Die Schwarzhaarige hob eine Augenbraue und las sich den Brief nun genau durch.  
Er hatte sich wirklich nicht geändert, was drin stand. Es war eigentlich der exakte gleiche Brief, den auch sie als kleines Mädchen bekommen hatte. Bis auf die Anschrift natürlich und die Namen.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich bei dir und Adrian?", kam es plötzlich von Katie.

Schockierend sah ihre Freundin Katie an und wurde leicht rot.

„Nicht gut?"

„Nein…ja…nun ja…irgendwie ja schon.", druckste sie herum, „Wir sehen uns eher selten. Na ja. Er ist der professionelle Quidditchspieler und ich doch nur die, die alle Spiele richtig stellt."

„Das heißt?"

Sie war kurz ruhig, als sie den Brief von Lana weglegte und energisch an ihrem Cocktail zog, bis sie erneut das Wort erhob.

„Was soll das wohl heißen? Gut, wir waren vor ein paar Jahren zusammen. Wir haben es versucht, ja! Aber…es klappt nicht. Er ist zu selten in London und du weißt, dass ich die Nähe und Geborgenheit nun einmal brauche. Aber so geht das nicht."

„Okay. Und…was sagte er dazu?"

„Pah…der Idiot kann mir eh gestohlen bleiben. Ich weiß noch, als ich ihm gesagt hab, dass es so nicht weiter geht. Und als ich gesagt hatte, dass es Schluss sei, weißt du wie er es mir dann gezeigt hat? Am nächsten Tag war in der Hexenwoche ein Bericht über ihn! Über ihn und seines neues Modepüppchen!", sagte sie erzürnt und knallte das nun leere Glas auf den kleinen Gartentisch der aus Holz bestand.

„Bist du sicher, das…nun…dass das seine Neue ist?"

„Na klar! Die blöde Kuh war ja sogar in meinem Büro und hat mir meine restlichen Sachen vorbeigebracht! Und noch dabei so hämisch gegrinst. Bei Medusa, ich hab mich so erbärmlich gefühlt!"

Katie legte eine Hand auf die von Alicias.

„Weißt du…in euren Flitterwochen. Da habe ich ihn wirklich gut kennen gelernt. Wir sind uns nicht jeden Abend an den Hals gesprungen, so wie viele gedacht hätten. Und am letzten Abend, an eurer Rückkehr, als wir euch die Kleinen wiedergebracht hatten, da hatte er noch einmal bei mir übernachtet. Freiwillig. Und na ja. Da ist es eben passiert."

„Ihr hattet miteinander geschlafen?"

Alicia nickte.

„Und ich hab mich damals in ihn verliebt. Ich meine, gut, ich wusste dass er nicht oft da sein würde. Aber…am Anfang da haben wir oft geschrieben und er hat mir Freikarten geschickt, damit wir uns wenigstens Mal öfter sehen, auch wenn es zwischen einem Spiel war."

Katie hörte ihrer Freundin gut zu und strich ab und an über ihr Handrücken.

„Aber nach einem Jahr war das irgendwie wie abgebrochen. Er schrieb nicht mehr. Er meldete sich auch sonst nie, wenn er Mal wieder in London war. Weißt du Katie, ich hab mich wirklich verarscht gefühlt!"

„Ja, ja, dass kann ich gut verstehen. Hast du ihn denn darauf angesprochen?"

„Wollte ich auch, aber er war mir ständig ausgewichen und dann ist mir eben der Kragen geplatzt und ich hab Schluss gemacht!"

„Oh."

„Mami!"

Damon rannte auf seine Mutter zu und fiel ihr regelrecht in den Schoß.

„Was ist los, Spatz?"

„Daddy hat Besuch! Onkel Adrian ist da! Du musst Daddy bescheid sagen. Ich finde ihn nicht!"

Alicias Hals war erstaunlich trocken geworden, als sie den Namen hörte, doch schien relativ kühl zu wirken.

„Geh schon. Ich warte einfach hier."

Katie war sich nicht sicher, doch sie stand auf, nahm Damon an die Hand und ging ums Haus herum, Richtung Haustür.  
Und da stand er. Kam wohl gerade vom Training, da er noch seine Quidditchuniform anhatte und nass geschwitzte Haare.

„Damon? Geh mal rein. Ich glaub dein Daddy ist auf dem Dachboden, bei seinen alten Slytherinsachen."

„Okay.", und damit war der kleine Junge von elf Jahren auch schon auf dem Weg in den Speicher.

In diesem Moment wandte sich Adrian um und erkannte Katie die an der weißen Wand ihres Hauses stand.

„Hey Katie. Ist Marcus da? Ich müsste ihn wirklich dringend sprechen."

„Anscheinend hast du dafür ja Zeit."

Irritierend sah Adrian zu ihr und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was soll das?"

„Du bist so ein mieses Arschloch. Ich hab Marcus gewarnt gehabt, dass er dir sie aus denn Kopf schlagen soll, aber nein! Seine Meinung war ja, dass ihr euch perfekt ergänzt! Ja das sehe ich jetzt auch.", sagte sie schnippisch und Adrian dämmerte es, von was sie so wütend war.

„Hör mal. Ich habe keine Lust mit dir darüber zu diskutieren, was bei mir und Alicia falsch gelaufen ist. Okay? Ich will einfach nur zu Marcus."

„Schön. Geh ruhig rein!", sagte sie schnippisch, schlug ihm die Tür auf, die eh schon offen war, und schupste ihn hinein, „Boah, ihr Männer seit alle gleich!"

Adrian sah leicht konfus aus, als er das Haus betrat. Zu seinem Unglück, konnte er durch den Salon sehen und somit in den Garten, wo Alicia saß.  
Er schluckte und ging schnell die Treppen hoch, da er Marcus' Stimme vernommen hatte…

„Daddy? Was suchst du?", fragte Damon seinen Vater mit argwöhnischen Augen nach oben, während er sich an der Speichertreppe anlehnte.

In diesem Moment kam Adrian um die Ecke und starrte seinen kleinen Kumpel an, der nur nach oben zeigte.  
Daraufhin stieg der Dunkelhaarige hoch auf den Speicher und suchte seinen besten Freund.

„Marcus?"

Aus einer Ecke heraus wandte sich plötzlich etwas um, und erkannte den mit den Azurblauen Augen.

„Oh,…Adrian. Ich…ich hab nicht gewusst das du vorbei schaust. Was ist los?"

„Als aller erstens: Was suchst du auf dem Dachboden?"

„Ähm…Na ja…", er räusperte sich und hob dann seinen alten Slytherinschal hoch, „Alte Sachen herauskramen. Immerhin fahren die Kids übermorgen nach Hogwarts!"

Adrian schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog einfach die Holztreppe hoch. Damon reagierte schimpfend, doch ließ ihn dennoch machen.

„Was wird das?", fragte Marcus, als Adrian gerade die Klappe zum Speicher schloss.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Unter vier Augen."

„Aha."

Alicia machte sich inzwischen bei Katie Luft. Sie hatte ihn natürlich bemerkt, ihn aber wirklich eiskalt ignoriert. Wäre ja noch die Höhe, wenn sie sich HIER aufregen würde. Immerhin ist er der beste Freund von Marcus. Da ist es nur klar, dass er hier auftauchen könnte.  
Nun ja. Vielleicht hatte sie es heute einfach nicht darauf gehofft…

„Ali, beruhig dich doch Mal. Ich glaube er ist auch nicht wirklich davon angetan, das ihr euch getrennt habt."

„Aber klar ist er das! Sonst wäre er ja nicht mit der nächst Besten in die Kiste gesprungen!"

Katie seufzte und versuchte ihre Freundin abermals zu beruhigen.

„Aber das ist doch nicht sicher, ob er wirklich mit ihr im Bett war. Da war doch nur der Artikel in der Zeitung. Und das war dann auch noch ausgerechnet eine KLATSCHzeitung! Da kann alles drin stehen und es stimmt trotzdem nicht."

„Aber du hast den Blick von der blöden Kuh nicht gesehen!"

„Stimmt, das hab ich nicht. Aber ich glaube nicht, das er so etwas machen würde."

„Du kennst ihn einfach nicht, Katie!"

Katie seufzte,…das wieder hinzubiegen war schlicht weg unmöglich…

Währenddessen hatte Adrian mit Marcus das Thema angeschliffen.

Was für ein Thema? Natürlich das Thema Hexenwoche und Alicia.

„So. Sie hat mit dir Schluss gemacht und nimmt es DIR übel?", fragte Marcus nach.

„Nein,…nicht, nicht so. Ich mein, es stimmt, ich hab sie vernachlässigt, aber doch nur…nur weil ich was vorbereiten wollte. Und an dem Tag, an dem sie Schluss gemacht hatte, wollte ich es ihr eigentlich sagen. Na ja. Sie hat mich nicht mehr ausreden lassen und war dann abgedampft."

„Und was wäre das? Was du vorbereiten musstest?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige skeptisch.

„Das hier.", sagte er nur, holte aus seiner Hosentasche ein kleines Kästchen heraus und reichte es seinem besten Freund.

„Das ist nicht das, was ich denke, oder?"

„Doch. Wahrscheinlich. Ich wollte sie wirklich fragen, ob sie mich heiraten möchte. Merlin, ich war so blöd."

„Du bist blöd. Ich erkenn dich gar nicht mehr wieder. Seit wann willst du eine Frau fürs Leben lang haben?"

Adrian schubste ihn leicht und lächelte.

„Ich weiß, das ist komisch zu erklären. Ich meine, ich hätte das Gleiche bei dir auch nicht erwartet. Und du hast mittlerweile zwei Kinder, die beide nun nach Hogwarts kommen, so wie ich das jetzt alles richtig mitbekommen habe."

„Ja, du hast ja auch Recht. Aber zurück zu deinem Problem. Weißt du was? Du gehst jetzt da runter in den Garten und sagst ihr genau DAS!"

„Was? Bist du wahnsinnig? Ich geb doch nicht Kleinbai!"

Marcus stand auf, samt allen Slytherinutensilien, warf das Kästchen zurück zu seinem Besitzer und ging an ihm in geduckter Haltung zur Holztreppe, die er nun wieder ausfuhr.

„Doch. Das machst du… und ich versuch jetzt, dass ich Lana endlich aus dem Bad rausbekomme. Sonst sieht sie nach dem Schminken bald aus wie ihre Oma."

Nach dem leisen Kichern von dem ehemaligen dunkelblonden Slytherin, machte sich Marcus auf ins Bad um Lana mit den tollen Slytherinsachen abzulenken, während Adrian sich auf in den Garten machte. Auf dem Weg kam ihm natürlich wieder Katie entgegen, die ihn missbilligt betrachtete.  
Er schluckte und öffnete seine Lippen.

„Kannst…kannst du mich kurz, mit Alicia alleine lassen? Nur…zehn Minuten?"

Plötzlich fing sie an zu grinsen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Aber vergeige es nicht noch einmal. Viel Erfolg!", sagte sie und machte sich auf ins Bad, da sie ganz dringend auf die Toilette musste.

Katie fand schnell das Bad, doch hinein war alles andere als eine leichte Aufgabe.

„Schatz? Was bei Medusa, machst du da?", fragte sie ihren Gatten, da dieser am Türknauf hang und sie versuchen wollte aufzuziehen.

„Deine Tochter hat sich eingeschlossen. Sie will HÜBSCH aussehen, wenn wir morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen!"

Sie lachte nur und schob ihn beiseite.

„Lana-Mäuschen,…" – „Vergiss es. Damit hab ich es auch schon versucht."

Doch plötzlich wurde es still im Bad. Katie lächelte Marcus höhnisch an.

„Tja. Eine Tochter hört eben auf ihre Mutter."

Ein Grummeln und dann war er auch schon abgezischt, zurück zu seinen geheiligten Slytherinutensilien.

„Mama?", die Tür ging auf und ein kleines Mädchen im Alter von elf Jahren sah zu ihrer Mutter nach oben.

„Soll Mami dir helfen, dich hübsch zu machen?"

Ein fröhliches Nicken und schon waren beide Frauen im Bad wieder verschwunden…

Marcus seufzte und verstand nichts mehr. Er dachte immer, Lana würde eher ein Papakind werden. Nun ja. Vielleicht war es jetzt nur einmal vorgekommen, da er sich in ‚Schminksachen' nicht wirklich auskannte. Er ging gerade um eine Ecke, als Damon ihm entgegen kam.

„Daddy!"

„Hey Kumpel, was ist los?", fragte er und nahm ihn auf den Arm.

„Onkel Adrian und Tante Alicia machen was ganz ekliges!"

„So… und was genau?"

„Sie machen SO!", sagte der Kleine und spitzte die Lippen extravagant, so dass Marcus lachen musste.

„Na dann wollen wir sie Mal nicht stören. Willst du einen Keks?"

„Aujaaa!"

* * *

_A/N: So meine Lieben, mit Freuden kann ich nun verkünden, das es genau das war!  
Das Ende dieses Sequels - Aus - Ende - Schluss - Vorbei !  
Mich stimmt es etwas traurig zu wissen, das es nun endgültig vorbei zu scheinen wirkt. Aber nicht jede FanFiction kann unendlich gehen.  
Schade irgendwie oo' Aber so ist nun einmal das Leben xD_

Ich möchte mich auf jeden Fall bei allen Bedanken, die mit mir durch diese Geschichte gegangen sind.  
Danke für eure Unterstützung. Danke für eure Aufmunteren Worte.  
Ihr habt mich dazu gebracht, immer weiter zu machen, zu schreiben.

DANKE! Vielen lieben Dank.

_In diesem Sinne, verabschiede ich mich nun von euch.  
Doch keine Sorge, ich komme bald wieder mit neuen Ideen :D  
Vielleicht in erster Zeit nur mit kleinen One Shots. Aber ich erscheine wieder ;)_

Bis dahin,...  
Eure SarinaChan91


End file.
